Missing
by lynw21
Summary: What did Harm do this time? And what will it take to get out of trouble?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** This has been sitting on my computer for a long time, I never got around to finishing it. I attempted finding a Beta, sorry no takers, so all mistakes are mine. This story takes place in my form of the world in February 2007.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and concepts of JAG are not mine, but their original creator. I make no profit from them. I do not have any the rights to the show. This is a work of fan-fiction, for entertainment purposes only.

**{Jag}**

**Missing**

**Chapter One**

1310 ZULU

FORCE JUDGE ADVOCATE NAVAL FORCES EUROPE HEADQUARTERS

LONDON, ENGLAND

The intercom buzzer sounded disrupting Captain Rabb's concentration which was focused on the paperwork spread across his desk before him; he absent mindedly grimaced, as he reached to his left and punched the intercom button responding to his yeoman with a distracted "Yeah" His eyes still glued to the paperwork searching for the ever allusive error.

"Captain . . . "

"Yeoman! what part of, do not disturb me, unless it's of national security did you not understand?" Rabb snapped.

"I do understand sir but I have a phone call for you. . ."

"Rice, how do you expect me to get all this paperwork done if you never give me any time to complete it, and just like everything else they want it done yesterday already."

"But captain, I have General Cresswell on the line from JAG Headquarters in Washington DC. He said it was important and he sounds ah . . . um, a little angry, sir."

"General Cresswell?" Rabb question aloud, "Alright, I got it," he said as he picked up the phone and punched the blinking extension. _Now what did I do?_

"General Cresswell, how are you doing, sir?"

"Captain Rabb, that depends on how fast you can get your six back to Washington. I want you on the next available flight. And I will expect you in my office as soon as possible, do I make myself perfectly clear," the General replied sounding more than a little irritated.

"Yes, sir . . . Sir, may I ask what this is in reference to?" Rabb asked, General Cresswell's tone already had the hair on the back of his neck tingling.

"Captain, we will discuss the subject at great lengths as soon as you get here . . . and just so there is no misunderstanding. You will report ASAP. And make no mistake that is a direct order! You can have your yeoman contact my office with your confirmed flight time within the next half hour, so I can make arrangements for our meeting as soon as you land," the general added before he hung up the phone.

Captain Rabb leaned back in his chair in stunned silence after the line disconnected. He tried to scan his memory for any recent cases or activities that were unusual enough for the general to be recalling him to Washington. Although he had always been known as a "loose cannon" he felt that his current assignment station had been relatively quiet lately. He couldn't think of anything that would make the DC brass angry. But obviously something had, sighing deeply as he looked at the mountain of paperwork before him, he reached for the intercom again, "Rice get me on the next available flight to Washington and make it snappy. Then call JAG headquarters back immediately and give them the confirmed flight times. And send Commander Fitzgerald into my office ASAP," he ordered.

Harm was shuffling through the paperwork and sorting it into separate piles by importance when he heard a knock on his office door.

"Enter," Rabb responded without looking up.

"Lieutenant Commander Fitzgerald reporting as ordered, sir." as the thirty-two year old lieutenant commander stated coming to a halt in front of Captain Rabb's desk at full attention.

"At ease commander, I have been ordered to report to Washington ASAP. So you will have command of Force Judge Advocate in my absence. Any problems or questions you can get a hold of me by my pager or my cell. I have sorted the paperwork on my desk into two separate piles." As he pointed to the first pile, "This pile needs to be completed and submitted by the end of the day. This other pile I want finished no later than tomorrow. Do you think you can handle this assignment commander?" Rabb asked as he locked eyes with the shocked lieutenant commander.

"Yes, Sir," the commander replied swallowing hard while looking over the two piles of paperwork before him.

"Any questions, while I'm still here?" the captain inquired.

"Not that I can think of right now, sir." He answered nervously, still eying the piles of paperwork.

After slight chuckle Rabb added, "It's not as much as it seems commander, I have the paperwork for today completed and signed, just make sure there are no errors before you submit them. Then start on the ones for tomorrow. If you need help Lieutenant Brunson can assist you. She's helped me before and knows what the brass expects," he explained as he finished putting some files in his briefcase.

He again looked up at the commander who appeared to be letting out the breath he had been holding. "Don't worry commander, I'm taking the most complicated paperwork with me to complete on the plane. And I wouldn't put you in charge if I didn't think you could handle it." He patted the commander on the shoulder as he made for the door briefcase in hand.

Harm stopped in front of Yeoman Rice's desk long enough to confirm his flight would be leaving in a little under two hours. He checked his watch as he took the stairs quickly and jogged from the building.

xxxxx

As he pulled his SUV into traffic, he hit the speed dial button on his cell phone, after two rings a tired-sounding female voice answered while stifling a yawn. "Harm, I thought you had a ton of paperwork to get done today? Are you bored already fly-boy or just trying to avoid getting your work done?" she added teasingly.

"Well, I'm on my way home ninja-girl. I just got orders to get to Washington ASAP," he answered.

"Now, what did you do?" she questioned suddenly serious and very awake.

"I can't think of anything that would have the brass stirred up. . . Now if it had been last month, I know they weren't too happy with the Fisher court martial, but . . . " he drifted off again considering all the recent cases that were handled by his staff.

"Who are you letting in charge? Fitzgerald?" she asked considering the possibilities.

"Yeah, I thought maybe you could check in every once in a while, covertly of course. And make sure he's not sinking the ship," he added softly.

Mac considered this for a moment Lieutenant Commander Fitzgerald was a good officer. Harm was steadily trying to groom him for bigger and better things; a promotion was not too far off. Unfortunately the Lieutenant Commander lacked confidence at times. "You didn't tell him I would be checking on him did you?-Harm you are going to destroy what you have tried so hard to build him up for. He can command, he just has to prove it to himself, first. You've told me that a million times," she said rapidly all at once, thinking aloud.

"I know he can. You can check with Lieutenant Brunson, she can let you know if he needs any help. Then maybe you can tell her how to help him. Or you can stop in and take her to lunch or change the pictures on my desk. Or . . . I'm sure you will think of something," he added with a chuckle, thinking of how Mac always seemed to know how to help at his office without it seeming like she was doing just that. After all being married they were not allowed to work under the same command technically. So her office though it was also located here in London was attached to the NATO Command in Naples.

"Harm I just updated the pictures of me and the kids on your desk, last week," she pouted.

"I can never have enough pictures of you, Connor, and Mattie; you know that," he replied smiling. "Anyway, I'll be home in ten minutes to grab my bags. My flight leaves in an hour and forty minutes," he said after checking his watch.

"Okay, I'll start getting your bags ready until you get home."

"Too bad it's such short notice or you and Connor could come with me," he added sadly.

"Harm with my job, even with working part time right now, and Connor, it would just be too difficult. And you never know maybe you'll be on a plane back tomorrow," she added hopefully.

"Yeah, you're right but I already miss you guys . . ." he was starting to dread this trip more and more, even before it began.

"See you in a bit," she added and disconnected the line. "Come on Connor," she said to the eight month old balanced on her hip. "We marines need to get busy to send daddy off in style."

xxxxx

**Question:** So now I'll ask, should I finish this? I have about 90 pages written & I am working on the ending, but you tell me is it worthwhile?

Lyn


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Wow, Wow, & Wow. I didn't expect any responses on this right away. I thought it would take me days maybe even a week to get any response, if any at all - you guys have me stunned - ok, I promise to finish it. I will work on that and put it up as I can at least do a read through & spell check it. But with much embarrassment I need to apologize for how many mistakes were in the first chapter alone. I mean I even spelled yeoman wrong, I swear I had it correct but humm I did kind of put it up in a hurry Monday evening to see if there was any interest, sorry. And now I have no idea how to fix it in the site so we may have to live with it.

Lyn

**Chapter Two**

1340 ZULU

RABB RESIDENCE

OUTSIDE LONDON, ENGLAND

When Harm arrived home, he found his bags packed and sitting by the front door. _Leave it to a marine, _he thought chuckling to himself. The house appeared quiet, a rarity with a bouncy eight month old. There hasn't been too much quiet time in the Rabb household since Connor's adoption, his addition had really livened things up.

"Hey I'm home," Harm called stepping into the kitchen. Mac appeared from the hallway, Connor balanced on her left hip, happily chewing on a teething ring. Until he spotted his father, Connor left out a squeal and reached both arms out for Harm to take him. Harm grabbed him and swung him in a circle before pulling him in a giving him a huge hug and a kiss. "Daddy missed his big boy," he sighed as he gave him another kiss on top of his head.

"Oh, so do you miss me too?" Mac questioned seductively. Harm pulled her into a three way hug with the babbling baby in the middle.

"God, I always miss you guys and now they need to send me across the ocean away from you two," as he gave them both another squeeze.

"Connor and I will be fine. But you make sure that you take the time to go see Mattie. She would never forgive you, if she found out you were back in the states and didn't take the time to drive down to the UV to see her. I know she feels left out at times being stuck at college, as you put it 'across the ocean' and not able to come see us more often."

"Mac she just left after New Year's. And her spring semester will be over in two and a half months, she can then spend the whole summer here in England with us. She really couldn't miss out on this opportunity. It was a way to get her ahead to start college early. Plus I think it will really help her self esteem and independence in the long run. I don't want her to feel stunted by her disability. She was getting frustrated when she reached the plateau of progress in her recovery. And of course I will go see her as soon as I can," he explained. "Now I want to spend my last few minutes holding the two of you, before I have to go," he said as he pulled them closer.

After a few minutes Mac groaned, "Harm you have to go now or you're gonna miss your plane, and then you'll be disobeying a direct order. You need to go . . . now!" she added emphatically, as she reluctantly pulled away.

Harm moaned with resignation, kissed Connor again, handed him back to her, kissed her longingly, and forced himself to leave for the airport.

xxxxxx

1500 ZULU

HEATHROW AIRPORT

LONDON, ENGLAND

Getting through check-in at the airport was fairly quick and painless, of course the crisp naval uniform and ID seemed to help a great deal, adding in a few of those famous fly-boy smiles thrown toward the check-in clerk obviously didn't hurt either.

Sherry, one of the flight attendants greeting the passengers, took notice to the tall handsome naval officer as soon as he boarded the plane. She was definitely going to make an effort to get to know him, during the long flight. Although she had taken notice to the wedding band on his left ring finger during her quick assessment, she took into account that he was traveling alone.

The long transatlantic flight was fairly uneventful for the first three hours, Harm had basically tuned out the other passengers. He politely refused all offers of refreshments or assistance from Sherry. Without these distractions, he finally completed his stack of paperwork and loaded it back into his briefcase with a sigh. Quickly Sherry, who had been trying various ways to get his attention throughout the flight, was again at his side, offering a drink which he reluctantly accepted. He needed to be alert when he arrived in Washington, but one drink just might allow him to grab a much needed catnap during the flight. He knew the jet lag and the loss of sleep, due to the time change had the potential to affect him. She returned quickly with his drink and began flirting with him again. He smiled politely as she tried to strike up a conversation asking questions about his rank, if the trip to Washington was just business, while subtly inquiring whether he also had time for pleasure on this trip. He entered in some small talk while sipping his drink; he could feel the alcohol relaxing him slowly. The flight attendant was nice, the conversation warm, but it made Harm miss Mac all the more. Finally another passenger signaled for Sherry assistance. Harm relaxed settling back into his seat and closed his eyes. Barring any unforeseen problems, the flight should land at Washington-Dulles at 4:55 PM allowing another half hour of driving time to make it to Falls Church and JAG headquarters with time to spare before the 6:30 PM meeting time.

He awoke surprised, first that he had actually fallen asleep, then checking his watch and finding that he had slept for almost an hour. Sherry made her move again, seeing he was finally awake. She tried to get him to open up with some small talk and offered him another drink. He declined her offer of a drink and then casually mentioned his wife and baby boy, who were not able to join him for this business trip. Sherry swiftly took a tactical retreat. Harm breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to hurt the flight attendant's feelings. He had to admit she was a beautiful woman, and in the past she probably would have turned his head, but since he and Mac admitted their feelings for each other and their subsequent marriage, nothing and no one compared to her.

xxxxx

2155 ZULU or 1655 EST

WASHINGTON-DULLES INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT

After arriving at Washington-Dulles International Airport, he made his way through customs quickly with only his carry on bags. Again his uniform and naval ID expedited the customs process. He picked up his rental car and within 20 minutes he was on the beltway and headed to Falls Church.

Exiting his rental car he affixed his cover and paused to look up at the familiar red-brick building with a smile. He had numerous fond memories during his years working at JAG Headquarters. Yet at the same time there was something ominous about the general's phone call this morning, which left a hint of sour feeling in his stomach.

Making his way through the nearly empty bullpen, he went directly to General Cresswell's office and knocked on the door frame, as he glanced at his watch.

"Enter."

General Cresswell sat behind his desk. Harm could see that three individuals sat in the chairs facing the desk, from his peripheral vision, he quickly realized that one of them to his right was the SecNav.

He stopped in front of the generals' desk at attention, "Captain Rabb, reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease"

Harm relaxed slightly, shifting his left foot to shoulder width and placed his hands into position at the small of his back, but kept his eyes forward.

"Captain Rabb, I ordered you here under such short notice, after receiving a serious complaint into your conduct," Cresswell explained; as he motioned toward the other people in the room. "The SecNav is here to listen to your explanation to this complaint of course, and I'm sure you know Mrs. Annie Harrison . . ." Harm turned to see Annie Pendry, now Harrison sitting to his left along with another gentleman, "and her husband Mr. Paul Harrison," the general continued his his introduction.

"Ah. . .," Harm murmured stunned. Recovering quickly, "I mean, Mrs. Harrison, my apologies ma'am," he stammered. He then stepped over to shake both of their hands. He could see Annie's face was a mix of anger, worry and confusion. It appeared that neither of the Harrisons had slept well recently. The sour feeling in his stomach went into over drive.

General Cresswell rose to his feet and came around his desk. "Mr. & Mrs. Harrison, I would appreciate if you can wait in the outer office for just a few minutes. I need to ask Captain Rabb a few questions," General Cresswell explained as he escorted them to the waiting area.

Upon his return, he began, "Mr & Mrs. Harrison have filed a complaint against you for interference with the custody of a minor, removal of said minor from parental custody, and an attempt to take said minor across international boundaries," General Cresswell continued to explain.

"Excuse me?" Rabb questioned, stunned beyond belief as he swiveled his eyes from the general to the SecNav and back.

"Rabb, I think you more than realize that we do not need to tell you what has come to light during the initial process of this complaint, nor do we need to hear your answers to these allegations before filing charges, and schedule an article 32 hearing. However, the general has convinced me that we should give you a moment without the Harrisons, to listen to your side of this . . . incident prior to any decisions of making formal charges," the SecNav stated gruffly.

"Captain Rabb, I have requested the SecNav to give you a chance to answer to this complaint, before it lands you in a court martial. But I sincerely hope that your answers convince us both that this all is a terrible misunderstanding or an Article 32 will be called so fast it will make your head spin, do I make myself perfectly clear," the general challenged.

"Sir, I have absolutely no clue what you are talking about . . . custody of a minor, what minor? . . . Are we talking about Josh?" He shook his head trying to clear his thinking. "No we can't be, he's almost a year older than Mattie, he would be nineteen now, his birthday was in January, he's no longer considered a minor," Harm calculated aloud, as he tried to figure out what they were talking about.

"Captain, are you denying that you have had contact with Joshua Pendry?" Cresswell inquired.


	3. Chapter 3

A special thank you to jpstar57 for the assistance with uploading and editing, which I was trying to stumble through to fix some of these errors. Thank you everyone for all the encouragement, you r emails, story alerts, & favorites have made my day.

Lyn

**Chapter Three**

"No sir, Josh emailed me, approximately four months ago, but that was the only contact that I have had with him for eight, almost nine years," Harm explained; his mind still reeling from the accusations. "But sir it was only one email and Josh would be considered an adult now. I still don't understand, and I certainly under no circumstance interfered with the custody of a child."

General Cresswell and the SecNav exchanged looks.

"And what was the content of this email?" Cresswell asked attempting to get to the bottom of the dilemma.

"Josh emailed me about applying for the Naval Academy. He asked if I would be a reference for him and assist him. I explained that I would be glad to help and I would send a letter of recommendation to the academy in his name. But I also knew that his mother would not be thrilled with his decision to join the navy, so I encouraged him to talk this over with his mother." Harm supplied.

"And how would you know that Mrs. Harrison would not want her son, Joshua to join the navy?" the SecNav pounced his interested piqued.

After a slight hesitation Harm replied, "Mrs. . . Harrison's first husband, Lieutenant Luke Pendry, was killed when his F-14 crashed. Luke and I were best friends. She . . . she didn't want to lose Josh the way she lost Luke, sir."

"Some how I think there is more to this, then you are telling us Captain," the SecNav accused, again exchanging a knowing look with General Cresswell.

"With all due respect, sir," Harm added softly, avoiding eye contact with either superior.

"When was this email received?" Cresswell interrupted any further exchange.

"It was approximately. . . four months ago, I deleted it after I replied. . . although, Lieutenant Roberts might be able to retrieve it. Is he still here, sir?" Harm asked.

"I'm sure he's still in his office, especially when he heard you were coming captain," Cresswell added, as he pushed the proper extension.

"Lieutenant Robert's, if you are not busy, could you come to my office?" Cresswell asked into the intercom. Then to the SecNav he said, "he should be here in a minute," following the affirmation.

"Sir, I think I might be able to pin the date down a little further, if I may?" Captain Rabb asked the general holding up his cell. Cresswell nodded his approval. Harm dialed the phone, and listened to it ring several times.

"Harm . . . is everything okay? What did they want?" came the sleepy response.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm sorry to wake you. I'll try to explain everything later. Can you remember when Josh Pendry emailed me for the recommendation for the Naval Academy? . . . It's important," Harm asked, looking up to see General Cresswell watching him closely, as he slowly paced back in forth with the phone to his ear.

"Yeah, it was just before Halloween. _Yawn,_ Ummm, Connor had his four month checkup at the pediatricians that day, Friday the 27th," Mac mumbled, as she attempted to stifle another yawn.

"You're sure it was Friday the 27th of October?" Harm confirmed, looking up and meeting General Cresswell's eyes again.

"Yes, I'm very sure, remember you left work for an early lunch and met me at the doctor's office. I'm sure that you told me Josh had emailed you, while we were sitting in the waiting room before the appointment."

"How can you remember all that stuff? On second thought, never mind, thanks for the help. I'll call you later and explain," Harm added softly, aware all eyes in the room were on him.

"Did you get any sleep on the flight?" she asked.

"I'm alright; I dozed off for almost an hour towards the end of the flight. You get some sleep, I'm sorry I woke you. I'll call you later, I promise," he added.

"Bye . . . remember you promised," she quickly added as she disconnected the call.

Harm closed the phone and put it back in his jacket pocket, just as a knock sounded at the door.

"Enter," Cresswell commanded.

"Lieutenant Roberts reporting, sir," Bud offered at attention.

"At ease Lieutenant," Cresswell ordered.

"Captain," Lieutenant Bud Roberts said grinning as he turned toward Harm.

"Lieutenant," Harm said as he extended his hand and shook Bud's. "I need your help. I'm hoping you can retrieve two emails from my naval account; the first was received on Friday October the 27th, from Josh Pendry, and the second was my response which was sent later the same afternoon or early evening. Both were accessed on the computer in my London office. Will that be a problem?" Rabb inquired.

"Not if you give me your sign in, I should be able to pull up both emails from the naval servers." Roberts responded confidently.

"Lieutenant, you can use my computer," Cresswell offered pointing to the computer to the left side of his desk as he vacated his chair.

"Yes, sir," Bud responded with a sideward glance at Harm as he stepped behind the general's desk.

Harm supplied him with his sign on information and Bud immediately went to work rapidly tapping keys on the keyboard. After a few minutes, Bud looked up from the computer, "Is this the email, sir?"

Harm walked over behind Bud "Yes, that is the email from Josh, can you bring up the reply?"

"Yes it should be right here," Bud smiled as he pulled the other email up on the monitor.

"Bud can you check to see if I have any recent emails while you're in my account, maybe Josh sent another one since I last checked today?" Harm asked.

"Sure," the Lieutenant replied as his fingers went to work. "No I'm sorry there's no other messages from him, sir."

"If you printed both of the earlier emails Lieutenant, then you are dismissed," Cresswell ordered bluntly.

Harm again felt the tension in the room increase, he back stepped and walked around to stand in front of the general's desk.

The Lieutenant handed the pages to the general, "Aye, aye sir." He clicked his heels together, executed an about face and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Cresswell studied the emails and then handed them to the SecNav. He again locked eyes with Harm, who stood at parade rest awaiting more questions. The silence in the room grew until finally Harm spoke, "General, the only contact I had with Josh was the emails that you now have. And I also wrote a letter of recommendation. It is in a file in my office in London. I had also contacted Captain Brandt at the Naval Academy; he was to notify me when Josh applied. I was hoping that Josh would work everything out with his mother, obviously that didn't happen."

"Captain is there anything else that you would like to tell me, before we delve into this mess further," Cresswell asked sternly.

"General, I really don't know what you want me to say sir." Harm was experiencing that sour, sinking feel in his gut again, something about this was definitely not right.

"Joshua Pendry has been missing since Tuesday night. And in case you failed to notice the snow and freezing temperatures outside, I will remind you, Captain," Cresswell snapped.

"Josh is a pretty smart kid, and he is I'm sure, fairly able to take care of himself. . . Although, he did in the past seem to have a knack of finding trouble," Harm admitted grudgingly. Silence overtook the room again. Slowly glanced at both men before he began to speak again, "I want to help find Josh. I will do everything in my power. He's a good kid, really. I owe his father. But I still don't understand what it is exactly, that you want from me, sir."

"You are correct Joshua is an adult. And you want to help, that's good. But unfortunately, we not only have Joshua to worry about, but also his little sister. The Harrisons are accusing you of being in contact with Joshua and have encouraged him to leave, possibly even the country with his younger sister," Cresswell offered.


	4. Chapter 4

A quick read through & the chapter is up - yep I know they aren't real chapters. I stop where a commercial would have been thrown in, and no I don't like them either. I'm trying to finish the story at the same time and next week I'll be on vacation, so don't shoot me. Although, I probably will hear a few screams after this chapter is read.

Lyn

**Chapter Four**

"I didn't even consider . . ." Harm murmured, he brought his hands from the small of his back, rubbed a hand over his face and then back through his hair. "I assume the police have already been notified, do they have any leads?"

"Yes the police have been notified, and no they do not have any new leads . . . And what did you mean - you didn't consider what? Captain," Cresswell inquired curiously, as he moved to stand in front of Harm, who stiffened his posture.

"I guess I should have . . . known that the Harrisons would probably have another child," Harm admitted slowly.

"However, the child is not Paul Harrison's, the Harrisons were only married two years ago," Cresswell explained, as he studied Harm's face for any reaction.

Harm's face registered his confusion as he contemplated what this new information meant. "How old is the little girl?" Harm asked slowly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"The little girl, Karissa, is . . ." as the SecNav checked the file on the general's desk, "8 years old, born October 28th, 1998," he paused letting the information sink in and waiting for a reaction from Rabb.

The realization of what he had just been told him struck like a ton of bricks. Harm broke his stance and walked over to the fireplace placed his hands on the mantle staring into the fire. "October of '98 . . . who's . . . who's the child's father," he barely got out, as he swallowed hard. _That would mean the child was conceived at the __end of January 1998 when Annie & I were still together. _

"During our brief fact finding today, I found that the birth certificate lists Luke Pendry as the father. However, Lieutenant Luke Pendry was killed in 1995 and that was three years before the child was born. So, we know that probability is fairly slim unless we look at artificial insemination, correct Captain?" Cresswell offered up as he studied Harm closely.

Suddenly, Harm was having a hard time making any sense out of this entire situation, the room had gotten extremely warm. He pushed himself away from the fireplace and sat down in one of the leather chairs to the side the hearth, his breath coming quick and shallow, as his mind contemplated the possibilities and ramifications.

General Cresswell could see this had broken through the captain's armor. He was now positive Harm had been telling the truth. Harm looked truly shocked and shaken by this latest information, which was definitely new to the captain, aspects of which he probably never even considered. He continued to observe as Rabb seemed to get lost in his own thoughts.

The SecNav on the other hand was now sure the truth would come out. He reveled in wrapping this case up quickly, all leads and evidence pointed to Captain Rabb and he wasn't even denying it, of course he fathered the little girl and then abandoned them. Naval jocks were all the same. Hopefully this ordeal would soon be over, the Harrisons would have their family back together, the matter settled, and the navy would be spared any further embarrassment. Heaven forbid if the news media got a hold of the possibility of a naval officer kidnapping a child, the navy would be crucified. Rabb in particular was always a thorn in his side, he constantly managed to irritate most of the upper political echelon. It looked like a good possibility that a court martial would end the captain's illustrious career, hopefully without taking the navy with him.

Time seemed to stand still for Harm, as he sat trying to sort out all the information he had been given. One thing he concluded was that everything they had mentioned, although slim and circumstantial unfortunately was pointing in his direction. But the most important and foremost on his mind was trying to contemplate this child, a little girl. Was it possible? Could he be the father? Would Annie keep this from him, if he was the father? God, he had a ton of questions and no answers. Karissa, was that the name the SecNav used? His head was reeling so fast it felt like it was going to explode.

_God, I need Mac to find the silver lining in all this right now._

_He remembers the last time he saw Annie and Josh. -_ _After telling Annie that they were going "sailing" for the weekend. He had taken Josh upon a tiger cruise upon the USS Stockdale, a guided missile frigate, into the Gulf of Mexico. Josh spotted a lifeboat hailing an SOS. The refugees turn out to be a group of Cuban liberators. Who proceed to take over the ship in order to use its harpoon missiles to assassinate Castro. All naval personnel and the children are taken hostage. Hiding in the helo bay, Josh climbed across the overhead pipes, thirty feet in the air, to thread a radio antenna through an air vent, so that Harm could radio for help. Quick thinking by Harm and assistance from Josh thwarted the terrorists escape in the Seahawk. Which crashed into the sea due to watered fuel. Back at JAG Harm apologized for lying to Annie about the weekend. He admitted that he had overstepped his bounds. Annie tells him she forgives him for deceiving her, but she can not forgive him for teaching Josh to do the same. She accused Harm of turning Josh against her. Never wanting to see him again she tells him, "Please don't call," as she walks out of his life with Josh. He remembers Josh lagging behind to wave good-bye to him. _

"Captain Rabb . . . Captain . . ."

Rabb shook himself as he realized that General Cresswell was next to him and trying to get his attention. He quickly snapped to his feet. "Sorry, sir. My apologies, sir" Harm stammered.

"Captain, I want you to give me a good reason why I shouldn't be placing you in the brig tonight," Cresswell pressured, wondering why Rabb was acting guilty. Was the captain actually responsible for these children being missing? This seemed totally out of character for Rabb, as he was always honorable to a fault. And his gut was telling him that Rabb was the solution to the problem, despite what the SecNav thought.

"Sir, I assure you I have nothing to do with this incident. I really don't have an explanation of why the Harrisons believe I am involved. I could hardly be responsible, I didn't even know the little girl existed until just a few moments ago, when you informed me, sir," Harm replied.

"Rabb, If it were up to me, I would have had you sitting in the brig as soon as you landed," the SecNav interjected. "However, the general has convinced me to give you the benefit of the doubt. This meeting was supposed to clear up my concerns. I'm not sure I have heard a totally convincing argument so far," the SecNav pointed out.

Harm swallowed hard, "Sir, with all due respect, I could not take a child out of the country that I didn't even know existed, could I?" . . . "The only other thing that I can say in my defense is that if you think Josh is trying to find me, than I should be able to find him. I have some ideas of places that I would like to check, with your permission of course, sir?" Harm sent a pleading glance toward the general. The stakes had been doubled. Harm knew Josh could probably take care of himself in a pinch, even to find a warm place to sleep and get food. But would Josh have thought through or even planned what he would do to take care of his little sister; or was Josh operating solely on emotion without a plan in place. This second prospect chilled Harm to the core. If Josh had figured out the time frame of his sister's conception and was under the impression that Karissa was probably Harm's daughter. He might assume he was doing the 'right' thing against his mother's wishes. Josh might be trying to prove to his mother that she was wrong about her choices for his sister and therefore was also wrong about her choices for him.

General Cresswell stared at him quietly for a few minutes than glanced over at the SecNav briefly. Again looking Harm in the eye, "I believe you captain, but I would find these kids, and fast. Or I may be forced to have formal charges drawn against you solely based on the Harrisons complaint. It sounds like the only person who can shed light and corroborate on your innocence in this matter is Joshua Pendry, correct?"

"General, I didn't hear anything that convinced me that he was completely innocent in this complaint." the SecNav quickly pointed out.

"With all due respect, sir, I will not let one of my people be railroaded on this flimsy evidence and unsubstantiated accusations," General Cresswell exclaimed. "The Harrisons made it quite clear to me that they wanted their son & daughter back safely above anything else.

"General, I will not allow this to be pushed under the rug or delayed because it is 'one of your people' as you put it. The media will crucify the navy; this involves a child, for God's sake! Have I made myself perfectly clear!" the SecNav responded raising his voice.

"Sir, I believe there is nothing to gain by placing Captain Rabb in the brig at this time. He hasn't even been officially charged with anything. As I have said before there are more than a few extenuating circumstances involved, that we have yet to uncover or truly understand. And I believe the main objective is to get both Joshua and Karissa back as quickly as possible as well as safely, are we all agreed," Cresswell reasoned, looking at the SecNav for his answer.

After a brief pondering. "We are agreed . . . make sure I don't regret giving you the latitude, find this little girl and her brother and find them quickly," the SecNav countered. He picked up his coat and strode from the room.

Captain Rabb remained standing at attention after the SecNav's exit. The general rubbed his fingers over his eyebrows and left out a frustrated sigh. He finally recognized that the captain had been standing at attention or parade rest during most of the previous discussion. "At ease captain," Cresswell paced to the fireplace and back to where Harm stood. "Rabb do you have any solid ideas where Josh might have taken his sister?"

"I know a few places to start, but I would like to talk to Mr. & Mrs. Harrison and ask them a few questions, if I may?" he asked quietly.

"Captain you are walking on very thin ice. I don't think I need to remind you that these are the people who are filing the complaint against you. You heard the SecNav he wants you in the brig already. If you tick these people off further . . ." Cresswell left his voice drift off, when he saw the sincerity in the captain's eyes. He hesitated for a moment, then added "I'll ask them to come in, but push your feelings and emotions to the side right now, look at this strictly from a legal point of view, and please tread very carefully Captain," as he went to the door.

The Harrisons entered the room and the general directed them to the chairs by the fireplace, turning them toward the center of the room. Harm took a deep breath and asked, "If I may General?" Cresswell nodded his assent. "Mr. & Mrs. Harrison, may I ask why you thought I had something to do with Josh's disappearance?"

Paul Harrison looked at his wife. Annie glanced up at Harm and then looked down to stare at her hands that were clenched in her lap. "Josh and I have been arguing a lot of late . . . mostly about him going into the navy. Karissa . . . she got in between us on Monday . . . she was trying to get us to stop fighting. Josh was yelling at me that he was an adult and that I couldn't stop him from joining the navy. I lost it, I went to slap him and I accidentally hit Karissa. Josh was very angry he started to screaming at me . . . that I should tell Karissa the truth . . . telling her that I had always lied to her. That her father was . . .a naval officer . . . that she really wasn't a Pendry at all . . ." Annie was now sobbing uncontrollably.

Harm waited until her sobbing calmed and quiet sniffling could be heard. "Mrs. Harrison, the SecNav told me that Karissa was born in October of 1998. That would mean she was conceived in late January, correct?" The room was filled with the sound of Annie's renewed sobbing. Harm squatted down beside her chair, took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "Is there a reason why you think Josh would be trying to get to me?" Harm waited impatiently for a few seconds and then pleaded, "Annie please, I need to know . . . who is Karissa's father?" Annie jumped to her feet and flew from the room. Her husband followed, Harm hung his head and sighed.

Again the room was filled with silence, stunned silence. Harm slowly rose to standing height and looked at the general; he then strode over to the french door and stared out into the night, although his troubled thoughts kept him from appreciating the view.

"Captain, she was not even willing to tell us the child's paternity when she came to us with the complaint . . . I take it there's a good chance the child could be yours?" he paused briefly as he watched the captain's back. "Is that why she keeps accusing you of taking the child?"

"Luke Pendry and I were best friends since the academy. I was best man at his wedding. I guess I always felt close to Annie . . . then Luke was killed. I realized that I was falling in love with Annie, but she had just lost her husband, the timing just wasn't right. We got back together again when Josh witnessed a murder at Andrews Air Force base. There was an attempt on Josh's life. So, I moved both of them into my apartment and Annie and I became lovers for a time. It ended badly when I took Josh on a tiger cruise without Annie's permission, he loved the navy and I thought I was helping him realize his dreams. Unfortunately, Annie didn't want Josh anywhere near the navy or any branch of the service for that matter. So I guess I can understand why she would blame me for having something to do with this," Harm explained.

"I wondered, when there was no indication in the note that Josh even considered leaving the country and there is no mention of you meeting him or how Karissa figured into this mess." The general said. He had a suspicion earlier that the little girl could be Rabb's daughter.

"General, I'm not sure Josh would have any clue that I was living out-side of the country. My email is on the navy server it would seem as though I was still living here in the states, he would have no way of knowing that I am stationed in England."

"And just to clarify the child, Karissa, I assume the timing means she is probably is yours?" the general asked for verification.

"If she was conceived at the end of January, she's probably mine. Annie and I were together until the end of March. Although, I can't believe that Annie would not at least tell me about the pregnancy, she was angry but . . ." Harm left his voice trail off. _Could Annie be that cruel and not let me know that she was pregnant, that I had a child, a daughter._

"You said the relationship ended badly?" the general asked to bring him back to the conversation.

"Yeah, she walked out of my life, telling me 'not to call' that's the last time I saw either one of them. So, I was actually surprised when Josh emailed me about attending the naval academy. That is why I tried to get him to talk with his mother about it, before I would send the letter of recommendation."

"Okay captain I believe you. I didn't think you were the kind of person that would put any child at risk. Especially when it sounds like the child is more than likely yours. I would suggest however, that you figure out where they are and get them back quickly. This still is a very complicated situation."

"Yes sir," Rabb acknowledged. "But how do I find her and then let her walk away . . ."


	5. Chapter 5

_This is a longer chapter, please see my note at the end. Lyn_

**Chapter Five**

They both turned as the office door opened and Mr. & Mrs. Harrison re-entered. General Cresswell clenched his teeth and glanced at Harm. "Captain do you have a vehicle here?"

"Yes sir, I picked up a rental at the airport." Rabb answered.

"Mr. & Mrs. Harrison, Captain Rabb has informed me that he knows a few places to start looking for Joshua and Karissa. He will drive you to your hotel. My suggestion is for the three of you to sit down and talk." He turned to Rabb. "Attention," Rabb snapped to, "Captain your orders: you will afford the Harrison's every possible courtesy, you will check in with me personally twice tomorrow minimum, more frequently if necessary. I need to be apprised of any significant leads as they develop, and I want you to be ready to return here ASAP, if needed. I hope you have success finding them quickly. Anything I need to clarify captain?"

"No, sir," Harm responded.

"Dismissed," Cresswell ordered.

"Aye aye sir," Captain Rabb responded click his heels together, executed an about face and departed the room at attention. The general was following behind with the Harrisons explaining that everything would be done to find their children. Once in the bullpen, the captain checked his watch again and turned to face the Harrison's and General Cresswell, who were dispensing with pleasantries. When they were done Harm nodded to the general before taking the elevator.

They exited the building Harm paused for a second to affix his cover. He then lead them to his rental car and opened the closest rear door for Mrs. Harrison, after she entered he closed the door and walked to the other side and opened the other rear door for Mr. Harrison. He glanced at his watch yet again, as he closed the rear door. As he climbed into the driver's seat he looked back over the seat, "Is it alright with you if I make a quick phone call?" Without any objections to the contrary Harm dialed his cell phone after starting the car. "Hey, did I wake you again?" as he place his cover on the seat beside him. He realized the Harrisons were watching him intently.

"No, I'm sitting here waiting for you to call back and explain this whole mystery."

"I figured you wouldn't go back to sleep until I called again. Josh went UA taking his 8 year old sister along. Do me a favor, it's too late tonight I know, but first thing in the morning go in to the office and see if Josh sent me any emails or called the office or even anything from the Academy." Harm explained.

"Sure I'll let everyone at the office know to get a hold of one of us if he calls. Harm, do you have any ideas where these kids could be?" Mac asked nervously.

"I got a few ideas. I just hope I'm right about one of them. I'm sorry go back to bed and get some sleep," Harm offered.

"I wish you luck, keep me informed and get some sleep yourself," Mac ordered.

"Yes ma'am. I'll call tomorrow, bye," Harm promised, the calming effect of just hearing her voice allowed him renewed strength and the patience to deal with the situation at hand. He then looked at his back seat passengers, "Where would you like to go?"

"We're staying where ever you're staying," Annie Harrison balked.

"I haven't had time to get a hotel room yet," again checking his watch. "I was going to go to Benzinger's and get a salad then head out to check two places that came to mind. Do you want to come along or . . . ?"

Annie cut him off, "We are going with you, where ever you go, we go. You are stuck with us, Captain" She snapped.

"Yes ma'am," Harm acknowledged as he pulled out of the parking lot.

.

xxxxx

0105 ZULU or 2005 EST

BENZINGER'S BAR

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

Harm ushered the Harrisons to a booth in Benzinger's, the waitress came over to their table. "Captain it's been awhile," she greeted smiling when she recognized Harm. "Anything on tap, right?" she questioned smiling.

"That would be great, but I think I better stick with coffee for now, Mr. & Mrs. Harrison would you like something?" Harm asked. They both ordered coffee. "Carla you'd better make it a pot of coffee."

"If you ever tire of that wife of yours you let me know okay, Captain?" She flirted.

Annie caught herself staring at Harm's wedding ring. She hadn't taken notice to it before. Paul realized Annie was watching the captain closely, there was definitely something still unresolved between his wife and the captain.

"I don't think so, Carla she'd kick both our sixes," Harm answered with a slight chuckle, giving her that famous fly-boy smile.

"She is one lucky woman and I can always dream can't I," she cooed. Harm shook his head and chuckled again as she left to get their drinks.

Annie Harrison was staring at him angrily, she finally snapped, "Do you think this is a game?" as tears welled up in her eyes threatening to stream down her cheeks.

"No ma'am," Rabb responded letting the grin slip from his face instantly, not wanting to get into an argument, he watched as the waitress returned. She sat their coffee cups, a carafe, and glasses of water in front of them. "Now, can I get you something to eat?"

When Harm indicated the Harrisons, they both shook their heads and politely refused anything. "I'll take a Greek salad with the vinaigrette dressing," Harm ordered. As the waitress began to turn from the table, Harm stopped her, "Carla, do you think you could scratch me up a couple Tylenol, aspirin, or something?"

"Have I given you a headache already?" she gave a fake pout.

"Easy Carla, I've been up for . . ." as he checked his watch, "almost twenty-two hours with less than an hours nap on a cross Atlantic flight. And the last decent meal I had was lunch which was about fourteen hours ago. Am I on a roll yet?" He asked with a sigh and a small smile.

"I'll go get your salad and Tylenol sir," giving an attempt of a salute as she scurried away.

Harm hesitated a second then apologized, "Mr. and Mrs. Harrison, I apologize for my behavior. I should explain that Carla and I have been friends for many years, I'm sorry. It was very inappropriate due to the current circumstances. I should realize the stress that you are both under and I certainly do not want to add to that burden," he added sincerely glancing down at the table.

Carla came back with two Tylenol. "You should hold off on the beer and stick to the coffee, let the Tylenol take affect," she told him teasingly.

"Yes mom. Hey, how is Randy?" he asked trying to shift the spotlight off of him.

"Busy as usual, he got through his undergrad courses and now he's starting his grad school courses. We owe you a lot for encouraging him," she explained.

"I had nothing to do with it. He did it himself. Tell him I asked about him. And how are the kids?"

"Getting so big, every time I look at them they seem to get bigger," she smiled. "I'll go see if your salad is ready. . . Are you sure you folks don't want anything?" Again the Harrisons politely refused.

Harm took the Tylenol with a few sips of water. "Do you have any recent pictures of Josh and Karissa that I can look at?" Harm requested.

"Sure," Annie pulled a photo from her purse.

Harm studied the pictures; Josh definitely wasn't a little boy anymore. "Josh has grown into a handsome young man. And Karissa is a beautiful little girl. Can I ask you a few questions? Did Josh mentioned anything that might indicate where he would go or who he might try to reach?"

After Annie failed to answer, Paul Harrison glanced at her then said, "No, not really the note was pretty brief, saying He and Karissa needed to get away for awhile."

"I'm sorry I realize this must be difficult," Harm offered. Carla returned with his salad and he began to eat slowly. "How did Josh deal with discipline or restriction?"

"Like any teenager," Annie chastised angrily, "You have no clue . . . you've never had a teenager to deal with Harm."

Harm left the question drop and concentrated on his salad, pushing it around on his plate more than eating. After several minutes of silence, Harm's cell phone rang. "Excuse me do you mind if I take this call," Harm asked as he pulled it from his pocket and glanced at the caller ID. He flipped it open smiling. "Mattie, I thought you were studying? . . . I believe I promised you as soon as I wasn't busy I'd come down and see you. I really have something urgent that needs my full attention right now."

"Oh come on, I don't need to study all the time and I miss you and to know that you are so close and not seeing you right away," Mattie complained.

"I knew I shouldn't have called when I landed and told you that I was back in the states." Harm glanced over to his right after suddenly seeing movement out of his peripheral vision. Mattie was using her forearm crutches approximately fifteen feet away talking to him on her cell phone via a bluetooth as she approached.

"Oh Mattie," he groaned out between his clenched teeth, snapped his cell phone shut, then he practically jumped up, quickly strode over and pulled her into a hug careful not to make her loose her balance.

"I figured if you couldn't come to me then I would come to you." She was grinning from ear to ear.

"You young lady are supposed to be studying very hard," he chastised as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pointed her over to the table. "Do you want something to eat?" He asked as he sat back down and slid over in the booth so she could join them.

"Nah, I'll steal some of yours," as she reached for his plate.

"Hey get your own, I haven't eaten anything decent in like fourteen hours," Harm teased. Realizing that the Harrisons were watching them intently, "Mr. and Mrs. Harrison, I'm sorry, I'd like to meet my daughter, Mattie," he introduced. From the look on Annie's face she was shocked. Harm continued, "Mattie is attending classes at the University of Virginia, a special early admissions program that takes the place of her last semester of her senior year of high school. Where she should be right now by the way," he stressed with his eyes flashing mock anger at Mattie. Paul Harrison looked down at the table as he tried to cover his smile with his hand.

"How are mom and Connor? I bet he's getting so big. I can't wait to see him again," Mattie quickly asked.

"They're fine," he said and kissed her on top of the head. "But you're going to be the one to explain that it wasn't my idea for you to come to DC tonight, right? I don't want your mom being ticked off at me. You are taking the heat on this one," he insisted pointing at her.

"It seems I'm more like my father than either one of us would like to admit," she said grinning while pilfering a tomato from his salad and quickly popping it into her mouth.

He laughed, "Eighteen going on thirty-two," describing Mattie to the Harrisons, he then signaled to Carla. "Carla can you please get Mattie her own salad. So she'll leave mine alone," he requested when she came over to the table. "What do you want anyway, other than my salad?" he asked Mattie as he stifled a yawn and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"When did you sleep last?" Mattie asked suddenly concerned.

"This morning and I took a nap on the plane over," he answered. "And by the way who's the parent here anyway?" he added in mock anger rolling his eyes.

"And taking into account the time change and jet lag, let's see to your body clock it would be about two o'clock in the morning minimum," Mattie pointed out snidely.

"Alright, enough smarty," Harm grumbled mockingly.

Annie watched their exchange intently, "Harm I'm sorry I should have realized that you were exhausted. I'm just so worried about Josh and Karissa," Annie apologized. This certainly was a side of Harm she had never seen before.

"Not a problem, we'll check the two places I thought of first. Then we'll get to a hotel and I'll hit the rack for a bit. The main object is to get the kids back." To Mattie he explained, "I'm sure you've heard me talk about Josh Pendry, this is his mother and father, Josh has gone UA and we're trying to find him and his younger sister."

"Oh is that why you came back to the states, I was wondering, I didn't think I'd see you for another couple of months." She tore into the salad that Carla brought her.

"Maybe I should be here to make sure you're eating right as well as studying and toeing the line. By the way don't you have classes in the morning?" as he checked his watch.

"No I don't have any classes until 1:15, so you're stuck with me tonight. I assume we're staying in a hotel?" she asked, hinting.

"Mattie . . ." he started.

"Come on Harm," she whined.

"Alright, alright but you better not miss any classes. I will not take the rap for this one," he said with his hands held up in surrender.

Mattie looked up and watched as several people entered the restaurant, "I won't, hey there's Jen, I'm gonna go say hi. I called her and told her I was coming to see you," she blurted out, as she took off from the booth.

"And to think I thought being on crutches would slow her down," Harm commented chuckling.

"She's a very nice young lady and beautiful too," Paul said more to his wife than Harm.

"Yes she is," Annie agreed. "Where's her mom?" she asked.

"Thank you both, her real mom is deceased, a car accident," Harm explained.

"I'm sorry," Annie added. Paul reached over and squeezed her hand.

Harm just nodded his head as he worked on finishing his salad. "I thought we would take a swing around the mall, check around the Vietnam Veterans Memorial Wall and then we'd try checking the area by my old apartment, see if anyone has spotted Josh. Do you have any other ideas of places he would go?"

"No, I figured he would be trying to get to see you," Annie softly responded.

"Ann- . . . I'm sorry, Mrs. Harrison why do you think that Josh would be trying to find me?" Harm asked again.

"Be- . . . Because of what he wrote in the note he left . . ." she stumbled over the words. Paul again squeezed her hand and put his other arm around her shoulders for support.

Harm took a deep breath and left it out slowly. "Is it because . . . of who he thought was Karissa's father?" Harm questioned quietly finishing her thought, as he pushed his empty salad plate to the side.

Annie looked up at him immediately with tear filled eyes and it appeared that her face became a shade paler.

Harm was not really expecting an answer. He offered, "We'll find them," he smiled; the smile barely seemed to touch his eyes. He then motioned to Mattie to return.

"Jen said she'd like to see you, obviously after you find the kids. I told her that I was sure you would be stopping by JAG at least once before you flew back," Mattie informed him when she climbed in the booth. "So any ideas where to begin looking?"

"I'm sure I will stop by JAG Headquarters several times in the next few days," he admitted. "And I think we better go visit the two places I mentioned now."

Mattie finished the remnants of her salad. Harm put money down to pay the bill, with a tip for Carla, and they left the restaurant to search of the missing siblings.

xxxxx

0215 ZULU or 2115 EST

THE CAPITAL MALL

WASHINGTON DC

Harm drove to the mall and parked along Constitution Avenue. He waited as Mattie pulled her car alongside his rental. He looked back at the Harrisons. "I'll only be gone a few minutes," he stated.

Annie promptly asserted, "I would rather that we stayed with you?"

"Certainly, not a problem" he exited the vehicle affixed his cover opened the doors for the Harrisons and then walked around to Mattie's car. "Do you want to stay in the car and wait? Or if you want, you could go check into the hotel," he asked through her open window.

"No, I want to visit my adoptive grandpa," she explained, she shut the window and climbed from the car.

"Her adoptive grandpa?" Annie asked.

"It's kind of a long story," Harm offered. "I'll explain it on the way."

Paul Harrison held his hand out to Harm. "Captain, please it's Annie and Paul and I would like to apologize for our previous behavior. I think we have left our emotions run amok."

As he shook hands Harm added, "My friends call me Harm and you have nothing to apologize for. This is a very stressful situation. But I am confident that we will find them."

As they started toward the memorial he began, "And now to explain, Mattie and I met when she was fourteen. She was running an aviation business on her own." He reached over and squeezed her shoulder. "Her mother had been killed in a car accident, her father began to drink heavily and disappeared. So I petitioned the courts and became her legal guardian. I encouraged her dad to get sober. Then she was in a plane crash when she was sixteen . . ."

"And you sat by my bed everyday for six weeks until I woke up," Mattie interrupted smiling.

"They said she'd never walk again, if she survived, and if she wasn't totally paralyzed, but she's a fighter." He ruffled her hair smiling. "So she's stuck with me and she keeps teaching me more and more." They both chuckled at the thought.

They approached the Memorial Wall Harm walked over to the panel with his father's name and ran his thumb across the name etched in the granite face. Mattie came up beside him, snuggled under his arm, and gave him a hug. Harm kissed the top of her head. He then scanned the few people who were in the vicinity looking for Josh among them. They walked around the monument scanning all of the other visitors. Having no success with spotting Josh they decided to get back to the car and head to Harm's old apartment.

0235 ZULU or 2135 EST

NORTH OF UNION STATION

WASHINGTON DC

Harm stopped and spoke with the older couple who now lived in the downstairs apartment. They had seen a young man and a little girl leaving the building yesterday, but could not say positively that it was Josh and Karissa when Harm showed them the picture. Harm supplied them with his cell number in case they saw the young man and child again. Then they proceeded up the elevator to the second floor. Harm knocked on the door of his old apartment, receiving no answer he was struck with a devilish idea.

"You didn't see me do this," he advised with a grin. He pulled out the loose brick to the right of the door and retrieved the extra key for the dead bolt. He inserted it into the lock and opened the door. Harm looked around the dark apartment and called out for Josh several times. He left the apartment relocked the door and concealed the key.

"Harm lets check Jen and my old apartment," Mattie suggested as she pulled him down the hallway.

Harm knocked on the door, a young man came to the door. Harm explained that they were hunting for two missing children. He showed the gentleman the pictures of Josh and Karissa inquiring if he had seen him hanging around the building, unfortunately he had not. Harm gave him his cell phone number the gentleman promised to call Harm if he spotted them.

As they left the building frustrated Annie started crying again. "We're gonna find them, it just a matter of time," Harm reassured her.

xxxxx

0339 ZULU or 2239 EST

HILTON HOTEL 16TH STREET

WASHINGTON DC

They decided to stay at the Hilton hotel. Harm and Mattie got adjoining rooms on the third floor. The Harrisons were in a room just across the hall. They said goodnight and promised to meet in the morning at 0800.

Mattie knocked on the adjoining door and made her way into Harm's room. She flopped down onto his bed as he was unpacking items from his travel bag. "So what is up and why is Mrs. Harrison treating you like crap anyway?"

"Mattie she's not treating me like crap," Harm said as he gave her a stern look.

"Okay then what would you call it?" she asked. "I think she's weird."

"She's upset, her kids are missing, give her a break okay?" He sat down on the bed beside her and pulled her into a hug, "Boy I have really missed you."

"I've missed you too. I can't wait until this semester is over and I can come home with you guys over the summer."

"It will be here before you know it," he said as he gave her another hug. "By the way did you decide what you want to do this fall are you going to attend college in England or stay here in the states?"

"I really haven't decided yet. I'm hoping to figure it out before school lets out for the summer." Watching as he stifled another yawn, Mattie leaned in and kissed his cheek, "I know you're really exhausted so I'll let you get some sleep. See you in the morning."

xxxxx

_I'm leaving on vacation (sorry but I really need it) so I put up a longer chapter to keep everyone interested (I hope?) with no cliffy at the end. I am still amazed at all the reviews, story alerts and PMs. Keep them coming I love to hear from you, it gives me other points of view, which is wonderful. It's like viewing the story through your eyes. We (if you are still with me) are between a third-to-half way through the story at this point. I'm trying to finish the ending but nothing suits me, hopefully some relaxing campfires and hiking will help. I've written it different ways and it feels disjointed. Also someone asked if Harm would still called her "Mac" good question what do you guys think? I wrote it different ways and this just seemed to fit to me. Please review or PM me with your answers & why._

_Thank you,_

_Lyn_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

xxxxx

1230 ZULU or 0730 EST

HILTON HOTEL 16TH STREET

WASHINGTON DC

As Harm was going through his morning routine after his shower, Mattie knocked on the door adjoining their rooms. "Enter" Harm called.

"Hey what is for breakfast?" Mattie asked flopping down on the bed to wait for Harm to come out of the bathroom.

Harm entered wiping the leftover shaving cream from his face with a hand towel. "Whatever you want," he responded, as he grabbed his under shirt and slipped it on while returning to the bathroom.

Mattie answered a knock on the hallway door. Annie entered the room, "I thought we would eat breakfast together?" she asked Mattie.

"Sure sounds good," she replied. I'm hungry what do you think Harm?" Mattie raised her voice to get his attention.

Harm came into the room, "What are you yelling about?" Harm realized quickly that Annie was standing there assessing him and that he was not really dressed appropriately in his sleeveless undershirt un-tucked and his dress pants open, he swiftly grabbed his dress shirt and retreated into the bathroom. Mattie watched Annie intently, she was majorly blushing and unable to take her eyes off Harm as he retreated. Mattie was more than a little curious; first this woman has been a real pain in the butt as far as Mattie was concerned but Harm had defended her when Mattie brought up the subject. There was something more to this than 'just friends' or 'just doing his job.'

Embarrassed Annie quickly left the room telling Mattie they would meet them downstairs in the restaurant.

Harm came out of the bathroom trying to fix his tie; Mattie came to his rescue, "Here let me help you with that."

"Hey, I knew I adopted you for something," Harm joked. Mattie teasingly punched him. "Come on before you starve to death and besides you need to get back to school." Harm wrapped his arm around Mattie and they left the room.

xxxxx

At the restaurant the foursome ordered breakfast. Mattie was moaning to Harm about having to leave. "Oh by the way did you call mom?" Harm inquired.

"Well . . ." Mattie started.

"That's a no."

"Come on Harm give me a break."

"Give you a break never, I would be shirking my fatherly duties, call," he ordered as he hand her his cell. After Mattie talked with Mac, she handed the phone to Harm. Harm answered as he rose from the table and walked over to a French door window.

"Hey . . . yeah is he there . . . put him on the phone . . . hey buddy . . . Connor, daddy misses you. Sarah, God I miss you too. Yeah I think we will go back to my old apartment and check again. The older couple who lives down stairs saw a young man and a little girl, the day before yesterday. So it may have been Josh hunting for me."

"Where else did you look?" she asked.

"We went to the wall last night and checked out the visitors. I really cannot figure out where to look."

"The wall so you figured he would go there to try to find you, because you go there to be close to your dad?" Mac asked.

"That's it Mac, you figured it out. You are a genius. God I love you. I will call you later I promise," Harm responded and then disconnected the call. He made his way back to the table. "I have another idea, let's finish up." He grabbed his cup of coffee and finished it quickly. "Mattie you better get going, I will call you tonight." He gave her a hug and walked her to the parking lot. After she was in her car he squatted down by her window. "I miss you so much Mattie. As soon as this is over I will come down to see you. I love you." He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Where are we headed you said you figured out a place to look do you think it is where the kids are? Please Harm," Annie pleaded.

"Annie I have an idea, I cannot promise a miracle. Let's just see how it works out," he added, all the time praying that he was right and asking for God's help in finding these two children as they crossed the Memorial Bridge from DC to Virginia.

1330 ZULU or 0830 EST

ARLINGTON NATIONAL CEMETERY

ARLINGTON, VIRGINIA

He turned the car into the entrance at Arlington Cemetery. Harm stopped at the Visitors Center briefly to assure he knew the correct location. They then proceeded into the cemetery. He brought the car to a halt looking across the rows of gravestones he saw Josh and a young girl kneeling by a grave-site. Harm exited the car and he opened the door for Annie who immediately broke into a run towards the kids. Paul Harrison exited his side walked around the car and started toward his family. He stopped and looked back at Captain Rabb who continued to stand beside the car. Harm flashed a smile at him and nodded. Paul hesitated and then continued. As he approached he could hear Annie was fussing over the kids, hugging them repeatedly.

As Harm watched the scenes unfold he studied the little girl memorizing her brown shoulder length hair, sparkling eyes, and beautiful smile. Then his attention was diverted as Annie began to argue with Josh. Their voices became louder and Josh broke from the group and ran towards the road. When he realized that Harm was now ten feet in front of him he stopped.

"Are you going to keep running from your problems? . . . I am starting to realize that it is not a personal trait of someone that I want to recommend for a position at the Naval Academy? What do you think?" Harm asked calmly as he continued to look out over the sacred ground on which he stood.

Josh stared at the ground at his feet he could hear his parents and sister approaching.

"Josh, you will listen to me," Annie snapped as she grabbed his arm.

Josh jerked out of her grip, "No mom, maybe it's time you listened to me for once . . ."

"Mr. Pendry," Captain Rabb's authoritative voice interrupted the argument. Josh's eyes had snapped over to Harm. "Walk with me," Harm indicated with a tilt of his head, as he started walking. Josh immediately fell in at his side. Paul Harrison watched the pair in stunned silence. Josh exuded a respect for the captain that he had rarely, seen from the teenager. He knew there was a lot more to this story than Annie had told him.

As they walked slowly up the paved roadway, Josh waited for the captain to initiate the conversation. When it was obvious he was not. Josh apologized, "I'm sorry Harm."

"For what are you apologizing?" Rabb asked quietly.

"You don't understand," Josh expressed almost moaning.

"Then explain it to me so I will understand," Harm looked at him as they continued to walk.

"I wouldn't even know where to start sir," he responded.

They walked for a few more minutes. Harm finally asked, "Josh do you love your mother?"

"Of course I love my mother. I just cannot stand that she always treats me like I'm still eleven years old. She tries to make all my decisions for me. I want to join the navy like my father, she cannot stop me," his voice rising then falling off.

"Have you tried to tell your mother your feelings?"

Josh threw his hands in the air, "A million times, we end up in the same stupid argument and her telling me what I cannot do."

"Why do you want to join the navy?" Harm asked.

"Because of my father, you know that Harm," answered Josh.

"Is that the only reason?" Harm continued.

"No . . . maybe because of you. Some of my favorite memories I have growing up were of you. You always were there for me and then you quit coming around. Mom said I couldn't see you anymore, and I couldn't understand what I did to . . . to make you go away."

Harm let his eyes close briefly, "Josh You never did anything wrong. I did. I challenged your mother's decisions of how she was raising you. I had no right to do so. Do you understand that?"

"I don't understand any of this. Why couldn't you be my friend? Why weren't you there to tell me about my father and to spend time with me? And then there is my sister . . ." Josh's voice drifted off.

1445 ZULU or 0945 EST

TOMB OF THE UNKNOWN SOLDIER

ARLINGTON NATIONAL CEMETERY

ARLINGTON, VIRGINIA

Harm left him to contemplate what he had begun to say. They continued to walk without speaking. They approached the Tomb of the Unknown. At the tomb Harm came to attention approached, performed a perfect salute, took a step backward, executed an about face, and departed at attention. Josh watched in awe. This is what he wanted to be a part of this brotherhood was his dream, why couldn't his mother understand this? Harm looked intently at Josh he finally could see what he had missed before, a genuine yearning and respect for the navy.

"Now I'm convinced," the Captain acknowledged.

"But I didn't even say or do anything," said Josh looking confused.

"You didn't have to. Your eyes just showed me something that only comes from the heart. I think the next step is to sit down and talk with your mother, no arguing, talking understand?" Harm clarified.

"Harm I think you should know something . . ."

"Josh I think I already know," Harm interrupted him.

"Mom told you? Wow that's a surprise she tried to convince me that I was mistaken and I knew better."

"Well, she hasn't really come out and said it, but I figured it out," Harm admitted.

"She's my sister and she needs to be told," Josh explained.

"So you haven't told her?" Rabb asked.

"No I wanted you to be there when she was told. And she is really smart, I'm pretty sure she has a good idea."

"Josh this is not our decision, in a few years she will be older and able to handle this a little better." Harm paused then continued, "Paul seems like he would be a good father." This was painful but necessary, he would not hurt Karissa further by forcing a rift with her mother out into the open, hopefully in the future she would understand that what he was doing was for her benefit.

"Paul's a nice guy and everything but he's a banker. He makes mom happy I guess."

"Well that's for her to decide not anyone else, right?" Harm inquired.

"Yeah, I guess you are right but Harm I am an adult. I should be able to make my own decisions to what I am going a do with my life. I really think my future is with the navy. I do not want to go to a business college. I have no interest in business, it's boring," Josh complained.

"Joshua, may I point out that you need to act like an adult to be treated like one. . . Come on we need to get back. I will try to give you some pointers on how to talk with your mom, I promise. However, right now I need to call into JAG." They turned and made their way back toward the car and his parents as Harm pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

xxxxx

General Cresswell smiled as he hung up the phone he knew Rabb could find the kids. The captain had an excellent track record due to his investigative prowess. Now he could contact the SecNav and tell him these new developments. Unfortunately when he called the SecNav's office his aide informed the general that the SecNav was headed to a meeting and probably would not be back for several hours. Cresswell was frustrated he wanted to clear all the paperwork before the news media caught wind of this incident.

xxxxx

1545 ZULU or 1045 EST

THE PENTAGON

WASHINGTON DC

On Capital hill, the SecNav was leaving the Capitol to go back to the Pentagon when he was sidelined by a reporter from CBS. "Mr. Secretary can you tell us, who the naval officer is that currently is under investigation for the kidnapping of two children?" The other reporters went into a frenzy. The SecNav struggled for order. "Ladies and Gentleman of the press, I assure you that if any evidence of wrong doing is uncovered a general court martial will be ordered. I guarantee that the well being of these children is our first and foremost concern." A multitude of questions were thrown towards the SecNav again. One reporter questioned, "Mr. Secretary if this an above board investigation why would you hesitate to inform the media who may be able to help you locate these children or is this just another navy cover up and whitewash?" "Please if you will excuse me I need to get to an important meeting with the Joint Chiefs. I assure you, I will check on this investigation as soon as possible. And as soon as I have further developments, I will supply you with any pertinent information. Naval investigators as well as the police are working to bring these children home, excuse me," the SecNav offered as a type of apology.

Inside the car in route to the Pentagon the SecNav angrily dialed JAG headquarters. When he was put through to General Cresswell, he was informed that the children had been found unharmed and had been returned to their parents. "Good, good, That should get the news media off my tail. Have you figured out all the circumstances surrounding this incident yet? Is Rabb, the one responsible for this mess? And will there be charges filed?" the SecNav blurted out.

"Mr. Secretary I do not have all the details yet. Captain Rabb and the Harrison's are currently returning to JAG. They should arrive within the next half hour. I will gather all the information on their return and I will inform you immediately of any and all developments," the general assured him.

"I have already been accused of a whitewash over this incident general. I do not want to be making any more excuses to the press over this mess, get me some results quickly."

"How did the press get wind of this already?" the general asked.

"I'm not sure but we need to get them some answers that will satisfy them and be quick about it." The SecNav ordered.

xxxxx

1615 ZULU or 1115 EST

MEMORIAL BRIDGE

VIRGINIA TO WASHINGTON DC

In the car on the way back to JAG, Josh sat upfront with Harm and the Harrison's kept Karissa in between them in the back seat. Harm had smiled at the little girl as they entered the car and she had given him a beautiful smile in return. Josh had been staring out the window until they exited the cemetery. He looked over at Harm. "So how much trouble are you in? . . . I really didn't think they would blame you for any of this," Josh apologized.

Harm concentrated on the highway, mulling over a response to Josh's question. He briefly glanced over and met Josh's eyes. "It is what it is Josh. You and your sister are back, neither of you are hurt really that is all that matters at this point, the rest will work itself out. You need to learn to trust the system." He steeled himself against looking in the rear view mirror as he drove across the Memorial Bridge. He knew Annie was watching him intently. He could almost feel her eyes. The rest of the trip back to JAG headquarters was relatively quiet. Harm pulled into a parking space. He exited the car affixing his cover and opened the rear door for Annie and Karissa. He gave Karissa a small smile as she exited and then closed the door.

"I hope it is okay with everyone if I make another quick call." Harm reached into his jacket pocket pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial as he crossed the parking lot.

Sarah answered, "Harm."

"Hey . . . I just thought I would call quickly and let you know Josh and his sister are safe," he said.

"Thank God they are okay. Where were they?" Mac asked.

"In Arlington Cemetery you helped give me the idea, remember?" he asked teasingly.

"I did?" she inquired.

"Yes you did . . ." They were interrupted by a shrill scream "DADA" Connor wailed.

"Whoa," Harm broke into a huge grin, "did he just say what I thought he said?" Harm inquired almost choking on the words.

"Oh I am afraid so, and it's constant," she groaned.

"Wow, I think we need to do some celebrating. Hey, sorry to cut this short but I got to go I can't really talk right now. I will talk to you real soon, I promise," he added as he closed his cell phone and put in back in his pocket.

He returned a salute to a marine who was coming out of the building as they were entering. Harm allowed the Harrisons, Karissa, and Josh to enter the building and then the elevator before him. It also allowed him a moment to take another look at Karissa, she seemed familiar to him. Was it their genetic link? Exiting the elevator Harm motioned toward the bull pen. The general's aide buzzed the intercom and announced their arrival before they reached the doorway. "Send them in," ordered the general. Captain Rabb rapped on the door-frame. "Enter" Harm opened the door and allowed the others to enter. He then proceeded to the front of the general's desk and came to attention, "Captain Rabb reporting as ordered sir."

"I am very happy to see the Harrison family reunited. Joshua I am glad to see that you took good care of you sister, but I do hope you have learned a lesson and realize that this was not a good scenario.

"Yes sir I do. I really did not mean to get Captain Rabb blamed for any of this. He really had no idea of my plans. He should not be held responsible sir for my actions."

General Cresswell raised his eyebrows and released a breath. "We shall discuss this matter in full detail a little later Joshua, but I will keep your feelings in mind."

Captain Rabb your investigative instincts have served you again."

"Thank you sir," Harm responded.

"Now if you would please wait in the outer office. I will call you when I am ready. Dismissed," the general ordered.

"Aye aye sir," Harm responded clicking his heels together doing an about face and exited the room.

XXXXX

_Sorry, I just had to do the 'Mattie showing up at just the right time,' I really like her character, and it was a kind of 'up yours' if you get my drift. But I also realize it was pretty predictable. The Sarah/Mac name-game, when I checked the responses you guys are probably as split as I am. My perspective: I thought privately he would call her Sarah but in public with people around Mac. The AWOL slip that was just me being me, sorry that is what I would say, whoops. As it was pointed out it should have been unauthorized absence. I will fix that later._

_Onto other problems, first my extended vacation, a very hurried return as the hurricane hit, subsequent flooding of the likes we have not seen since Agnes. And now I am having severe problems with my computer, email is basically down, so I am currently using my alternate email account, and my internet is spotty at best. Icing on the cake, I found a plot hole in the next chapter I am trying to mend, ugh. And I am trying to upload this with my laptop, which appears to be a little temperamental. All that being said let's move on with the story. Please keep your reviews and PM's coming. You are helping me, more than you realize._

_Thank you for your patience,_

_Lyn_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

1700 ZULU or 0920 EST  
>JAG HEADQUARTERS<br>FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

"Josh I would like to ask you some questions about this excursion and how Captain Rabb fits into all of this," the general began.

"As I said before sir Captain Rabb did not have anything to do with this. Captain Rabb was a friend of my father's and therefore became a friend to me. I emailed him last fall for a letter of recommendation for the naval academy. . ." Josh answered.

"Josh you had no right to ask Captain Rabb for anything," Annie Harrison interrupted.

"Mother I believe you are wrong. I am eighteen and an adult. I am glad to consider Captain Rabb a friend, and I asked him to help. And I will be applying to the naval academy. I realize that you are not happy with my decision, but it is my decision. Captain Rabb has offered to sit down with me to try to speak with you about this, but I already have pulled him into the middle of my problems. And it is not fair the way you have treated him. You have filed a complaint to the navy about him when he had nothing to do with our problem." Then turning back to the general he added, "Again I want to apologize for any problems that I have caused the navy, Captain Rabb, and to this office, please forgive me. Captain Rabb has made me aware of my selfishness. I also want to apologize to my mother, Paul, and my sister for my adolescent behavior. I shall endeavor to improve myself in the future."

General Cresswell thought about the teenager's sincere comments for a moment. "Mr. and Mrs. Harrison in view of the resent developments, the return of your children, I hoped that the original complaint that was filed against Captain Rabb could be withdrawn."

"General Cresswell . . ." Annie began slowly shaking her head but was cut off.

"Mother!" Josh angrily reprimanded.

Paul Harrison interrupted "If you could please allow us some time to let today's developments sink in general. Neither I nor my wife slept very well for several days. I feel we are functioning on shear adrenalin at this point. I would hate to see anyone make any decisions that they would not think through thoroughly," he finished glancing sternly at his wife.

"Yes, If we can have until tomorrow," Annie added softly her eyes never leaving her husbands.

"Certainly, we will table this discussion until tomorrow and I will have Petty Officer Simon drive you to your hotel. What time would you like to meet tomorrow?"

"Is 9 o'clock to late?" Paul asked.

"9 o'clock is fine. I will see you then and I will inform the SecNav of the time also," General Cresswell then pushed the intercom, "Petty officer can you drive the Harrisons back to their hotel, and send Captain Rabb in."

"Yes sir."

Rabb knocked on the door-frame. "Enter," the general replied.

"Captain Rabb and Petty Officer Simon reporting as ordered sir," Rabb addressed the general formally as they stood at attention.

The general then shook hands with the Harrisons and added, "I'm happy to see your family reunited. Have a good day and I will see you tomorrow. The petty officer will drive you."

After they left he turned to Rabb and added, "Captain you can have the rest of the day off. I will expect you to be here at 0900 tomorrow when we can hopeful put this incident to rest."

Another knock sounded at the door the general glanced up, "Enter."

The door opened the room was quiet for a brief moment. Then a squeal filled the room, "Da da."

Harm whipped around to see Sarah holding Connor who was reaching out for him.

"Da da," he squealed again with his arms outstretched clenching and unclenching his small fists in a plea for Harm to take him from his mother.

Rabb hesitated he had already broken protocol when he failed to stay at attention he glanced over at the general then back at Connor.

"At ease Captain," the general ordered with a grin.

Harm glanced back at the general to see him nod. He took a step toward Sarah and grabbed a squealing Connor from her arms and swung him airplane style in a circle to the little boy's glee. He giggled as Harm pulled him in for a hug squealing "Da da, Da da."

"Oh man, I missed you guys. When did you fly in?" he asked pulling Sarah to his side and a hug.

"We just landed twenty minutes ago. Bud picked us up at the airport. And as if you did not know, your son was born to fly. He loved it," Sarah explained.

Connor continued his chant while patting Harm's chest with his hands. "Of course he loved flying it is in his blood, adopted or not." Harm ruffled Connor's hair. "When did he start to say Dada instead of babbling?"

"Probably about a half hour after you left he started and he has not stopped," she complained with a chuckle.

"That's my boy. Did you like flying in a big plane?" he made a sound like an airplane engine. Connor responded with a loud squeal and giggling as he continued to pat Harm's ribbons and gold wings.

The general rose from his chair and walked over to Harm, Sarah, and Connor. "It has been a long time since my daughter was this size," he said grinning and patting the little guy's back.

"General would you like to hold him?" Sarah asked.

"Yes colonel I would, but I am not sure the captain will relinquish that honor," he joked. Harm deferred and handed Connor over to him. Connor immediately became fascinated by the general's ribbons.

Harm chuckled, "Yeah Connor, the general has quite a few more ribbons than mom and dad have," Rabb pointed out.

"You are definitely a handful Connor Rabb," the general admitted.

"Well being a Rabb he has a reputation to uphold," Sarah added with a grin.

"Now that is a scary thought, more Rabb's to deal with," the general contemplated with a chuckle as he ruffled the little boy's hair. "Alright you three get out of this office and enjoy the rest of the day, that is an order," he added as he handed Connor back to Sarah. "He is adorable and very well adjusted considering his father's and mother's unusual . . . methods," he admitted grinning. "I'll see you back here at 0900 tomorrow," he said to Harm.

"Thank you general," Harm said as he came to attention and then departed.

xxxxx

Outside Harm asked, "Can we go back to the hotel? There is a lot I need to tell you. And then we need to discuss why I am in the middle of this mess and come up with a strategy of how to handle it."

"Harm you are starting to worry me. I thought this whole incident was over. You found Josh and his sister. What more could they want from you?" Sarah asked. Connor was picking up on her uneasiness and began to fuss in her arms.

Harm looked around at the officers coming and going from the building. "Sarah this is not the place to be discussing this. Can we please go to the hotel?" He took Connor from her and tried to comfort him.

"You're right let's go to the hotel," Sarah agreed.

xxxxx

1855 ZULU 1355 EST  
>HILTON HOTEL 16TH STREET<br>WASHINGTON DC

Once in the hotel room Sarah settled Connor down onto the bed, he had drifted off to sleep while in the car. Sarah sat down on the edge of the bed. Harm began to pace back and forth.

"Josh took off after a fight with his mother. As you already know the split with me and Annie came rather sudden, and immediately after the tiger cruise mishap she told me not to call. I had no contact with Annie or Josh until the email from Josh requesting a letter of recommendation from me." Harm sat down on the bed beside Sarah with a heavy sigh. He continued, "The Harrisons filed a complaint with the navy against me for interference with the custody of a minor, removal of a minor from parental custody, and a tentative: transporting a minor across international boundaries."

"Wha . . . And what do they have to base this complaint on? It's ludicrous," Sarah angrily exclaimed.

"Well the transporting across international boundaries will be dropped since they were found in the states, but the other two complaints remain and may become formal charges which we both know would become a court martial. The investigation revealed that Josh's little sister, Karissa's birth certificate had Luke listed as her father."

Harm sat down beside Sarah with a heavy sigh and placed his hand upon her leg and gave it a slight squeeze. "Karissa was born in October of '98, which would make her conception in late January which . . ."

". . . was the time frame that you and Annie were together." she filled in the blanks. "That means . . ."

"Yes, Karissa is probably my daughter," Harm filled in the last blank that Sarah did not want to express out loud.

"So that is why Josh was trying to do," Sarah said slowly.

"I think he felt I should know about Karissa but when he went to my apartment and could not find me he was not sure what to do. He ended up going to the one person he could always talk to, his father."

"So that is why Arlington," she pondered. "You seem to know Josh, maybe even more than you realize . . . So is he saying you had anything to do with him being UA?"

"No he has been forthright with his admission of responsibility for this incident," Harm answered.

"But I still do not understand how they are still accusing you?" Sarah asked. "And why haven't they dropped the complaint?"

"I think Annie is using this to keep me away, at least at a minimum. . . arms length away from Karissa. If she pushes the complaint, this will in effect, keep me away, maybe even permanently. Especially since I can never force the issue or prove paternity, it would basically be a done deal at least as far as the navy is concerned."

"Harm if she is your daughter, can you just walk away from her? And even if you did, will that stop them from coming after you? How can they prove any of this?" she queried.

"Well I think a lot of the pressure is coming from the news media on this one. So my question to you is how do I deal with this. I, or actually, we need a game plan when I go in there tomorrow. This decision affects our entire family. I cannot play to emotions for this one. And you know as well as I do, the SecNav will not think twice about sacrificing me for the good of the navy. And reduction in rank, if not a forced retirement would probably be the outcome," he ground out frustrated at the entire situation.

xxxxx

1335 ZULU or 0835 EST  
>JAG HEADQUARTERS<br>FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

Harm arrived at JAG Headquarters early per Sarah's insistence, he knocked on the general's door frame.

"Enter," the general answered.

"Captain Rabb reporting as ordered sir," Harm said at attention.

"At ease captain. The SecNav and the Harrisons have not arrived yet . . . Would you like some coffee?"

Harm positioned at parade rest, "No thank you sir."

The general studied Harm for a moment. "You do understand that the civil court would have to get involved to force the issue of a paternity test. And the little girl would have to be tested to prove you are the biological father," the general advised.

"I am aware of that sir," Rabb responded quietly as he stared straight ahead at the paneling behind the general.

"Then you are also aware with the media attention already focused on this incident. You will be tried and convicted by the media nothing in your personal life, or for that matter the lives of your family will be off limits. Hell they will probably even make stuff up as they go along. They will in effect ruin your naval career, and maybe even the Colonel's marine career. Are you sure you have taken everything into account?" the general asked then sighed deeply. "I really do not like any part of this captain, but I do not see a way around it at this point," he added sourly.

"Yes sir I am aware of the consequences," Rabb responded. "General my father was shot down in Vietnam when I was six. I know the pain of growing up without a father and waiting for a miracle that would bring him back. Karissa is at an age where her mother is her foundation. If she loses that ability to trust, she will grow up not knowing who to trust. She has two loving parents. Maybe someday when she is older she could understand the situation. But now the media attention alone would rip this little girl apart, while alienating her from the only family she has ever known," Harm surmised.

A knock at the door interrupted any further discussion of the matter.

"Are you sure you are ready for this captain?" the general softly questioned, as he assessed the captain.

Harm nodded his response as he stood quietly at parade rest, his eyes never wavering from the spot on the paneling. "General, I do not really have a choice is the matter. And I have to protect Sarah, Connor & Mattie first, as well as, do what it best for Karissa." His body appeared slightly tense but his face was calm seemingly oblivious of the turmoil that had already overtaken his life and could possibly even end his military career.

The general finally broke the silence, "Enter."

The SecNav strolled into the office with the Harrisons in tow. He glanced over at the captain and asked, "I told the petty officer to take Joshua and Karissa into the conference room while we discussed this matter. I hope that was okay?"

"That's fine. I believe we can wait to get a statement from Joshua until later," the general offered.

"Do you think we could get some coffee? I have not had my morning cup and I am usually not ready to face the world until I have at least one cup," the SecNav asked.

General Cresswell leaned over his desk and punched the intercom. "Petty Officer Simons could you bring in some coffee?" Then he addressed Rabb, "Captain if you would wait in the outer office I will call when I am ready. Dismissed," the general ordered.

"Aye aye sir," Harm responded clicking his heels together doing an about face and exited the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Harrison have you thought about the complaint against Captain Rabb and what we talked about yesterday?" General Cresswell asked.

"I do not want to pursue the complaint any further. I would hate to see Captain Rabb's career damaged from this incident. Josh would never forgive me if it did. But at the same time, I want to protect Karissa. . . " Annie started but stopped when Paul Harrison laid his hand on her knee.

After a period of uncomfortable silence, "Mr. and Mrs. Harrison let there be no mistake, if you feel Captain Rabb was in any way involved in this incident he will be punished to the full extent allowable," the SecNav explained.

Mr. Harrison glanced at his wife. He offered, "We wish to thank you for utilizing all your resources in finding the Joshua and Karissa, and bringing them back unharmed. Captain Rabb has gone beyond the call in making this happen. I believe he is an exemplary officer. We all wish the complaint could just disappear."

"So am I correct that you do not believe that Captain Rabb had any influence on Joshua's decision to leave with his sister?" the general clarified.

"We spoke with Josh at great lengths last evening and understand that we were wrong in accusing the captain of any wrong doing in the incident," Paul answered.

The SecNav and general exchanged knowing glances. "I guess my last question would then be in reference to the comment about protecting Karissa, Mrs. Harrison. What do you feel, should be done to protect Karissa, ma'am?" the general asked.

Annie sat quietly and staring at her hands in her lap. After a few moments the SecNav stated, "The news media approached me yesterday about this incident. I gave them a simple statement last evening without disclosing any details of your identities, that the missing child had been located. Today, I will need to persuade them that the outcome of this incident was taken care of and that a proper unbiased investigation was completed."

Annie looked up the tears welling in her eyes threatening to spill over. She glanced at her husband and then over at the general and the SecNav but remained silent.

"Mrs. Harrison maybe I can alleviate some of your fears. I spoke with Captain Rabb this morning about the issue of Karissa's paternity. He does not want to undermine your relationship with Karissa. And he does not think Karissa could handle the pressure and media attention, at her current age, that this incident has raised. I believe he would agree to wait until Karissa is old enough to understand the issues better," General Cresswell explained. "If Captain Rabb was to agree to those terms, and If you approve of this solution, I am sure the SecNav would agree that no disciplinary action need to be taken against the captain."

Annie nodded her head in agreement as she began to cry openly as Paul tried to comfort her.

"Just as long as Captain Rabb understands that Mrs. Harrison will pick an appropriate time to inform Karissa of her paternity; after it is also explained to him that I will not tolerate any attempt to manipulate this situation; then I will agree to this solution," the SecNav offered. "If this solution is satisfactory with the Harrisons, then I believe you can have Captain Rabb come in and have the finer points of this agreement explained, general," the SecNav finished.

When Annie and Paul both indicated they agreed. General Cresswell buzzed the intercom to have the petty officer send Captain Rabb back into the office.

Harm knocked and then entered the office coming to stop in front of the general's desk at attention. General Cresswell explained the fine points of the solution with the SecNav's additions. The general added that there would be no disciplinary action if he agreed to the terms.

"Yes, sir I understand," Harm added.

"I will hold another press conference to notify the news media that no charges are going to be filed for this incident that an impartial investigation has cleared the naval officer of any wrong doing. If that is okay with everyone involved?" the SecNav proposed. He then shook hands with Annie and Paul bade them luck with their future endeavors and left the room.

General Cresswell clenched his jaw and glanced at Harm. "Mr. and Mrs. Harrison if you want, you can go and join your children in the conference room. I will have the paperwork to cancel the complaint ready for you to sign in a few minutes. Thank you for your patience in this matter I am glad everything worked out for you," he continued as he showed them out of his office.

"Thank you Captain for agreeing to this, I realize that you got the shitty end of the stick here," the general conceded after he closed the door.

"I just wanted to protect Karissa. The rest of it, I really do not care about," Rabb stated shortly.

"I did not figure you agreed to this for Annie Harrison," the general admitted. "Come on, I need to get that complaint to them to sign off on it." He walked with the captain into the bull pen.

Harriet, Sarah and the kids were there talking to Bud. They smiled when they approached.

"So is this mess over Sarah asked Harm.

"Yeah," Harm responded quietly as he took her hand.

"Da da," filled the room, Connor who was being held by Harriet was leaning toward Harm to take him.

Bud announced, "We are having an impromptu gathering tonight at the house. Everyone is welcome. Captain and Colonel I was wondering if you would like to call Mattie and ask her to come. General if you would call your wife and daughter. Sturgis call Vereese. We are not having anything fancy probably some pizza, tacos, and salad but a whole lot of camaraderie with the whole gang together. And the kids can play they will have a ball."

"Sure Bud thank you we would be glad to on the condition we pay for some of the food, we will get some wine, beer and soda too," Harm added.

"I agree, sounds like a great idea to get the gang together, and we all thank the Robert's for opening their home once again," the general indicated smiling.

As they were planning and talking the children took off running through the offices and ended up bursting into the conference room. Harm had been trying to round up AJ, who seemed to be the leader of the pack. Harm entered following a sprinting AJ. He had forgotten the Harrison's were still in the conference room. He skidded to a halt, "Sorry, I apologize for the intrusion," he stated softly, when he realized that he had interrupted them. He glanced to his right as AJ went running into bookshelves of the law library. "AJ come on give Uncle Harm a break here," Harm grumbled attempting to sound annoyed, as he strode after him.

xxxxx

_I hope this chapter is up to par, the plot hole, made for some major revamp & changes. As always all mistakes are mine and mine alone. I'm back from another weekend vacation. There is nothing like camping and hiking to bring the world back into perspective for me. Someone left graham crackers and trail mix out on their picnic table not to far from us and a neighborly bear decided to take care of the clean up for them. I'm really sad to see that summer is winding down (this weekend was rather chilly), I hope everyone enjoyed their summer,_

_Lyn_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

xxxxx

1545 ZULU or 1045 EST  
>JAG HEADQUARTERS, CONFERENCE ROOM<br>FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

"Mommy look a little boy, can I go play," Karissa pleaded.

"No, Karissa this is not a place to play," Annie snapped.

"But please mommy they look like they're having fun," Karissa pouted.

Meanwhile in the bull pen, Connor was content in Harriet's arms until he suddenly realized that his father was not in his range of vision started squealing, "Dada Dada."

"Alright young man quit screaming and we will go find your daddy," Sarah promised.

Sarah took Connor from Harriet and followed Harm's path, ending up in the conference room, "Hi Annie, Josh I am sorry to interrupt. How are you?" she asked pleasantly.

"Hello Mac we are fine, and yourself?" Annie replied.

"Busy," Mac stated chuckling as Connor was practically throwing himself side to side trying to locate his dad in the room.

Harm reentered from the library shelves with a giggling AJ slung over his shoulder. Seeing Sarah he explained, "I caught him just as he was making his escape passed maritime law," he chuckled.

"Dada," squealed Connor reaching out for Harm to take him, "Dada!"

"Okay, okay relax Connor," he playfully snickered, as he grabbed his struggling son, as he was now almost out of Sarah's arms.

Annie's face blanched as she watched them.

"Mommy please they are having so much fun and I'm bored," Karissa pleaded again.

Harm glanced at his wife and with a small fake smile he quickly back peddled toward the door.

"Harm," Josh had risen from his seat and approached him. "I'm sorry to interrupt. I realize that I have caused you a lot of problems this week, but would you still be willing to give me a letter of recommendation for the naval academy."

"Josh it's already typed I told you that, I would be glad to give you a reference. I take it that you have talked this over with your mother?" Harm queried glancing over to Annie.

"Yes unfortunately he has Captain," Annie responded the look on her face told Harm that she definitely was not thrilled with the prospect.

Sarah sent him a knowing glance worried that Annie was going to cause more trouble for them.

"I will make sure it is sent as soon as possible," he smiled and back tracked the rest of the way to the door with two wiggling children in his arms.

Karissa had gotten down from her chair and had approached Harm and the two boys. "Can I play too? I don't have any little brothers to play with at home," she pleaded hoping that another adult might be able to persuade her mother.

"Ahhh, sweetheart I think you had better stay with your mom." Harm glanced at his wife for support and a rescue, "We have to get going anyway. Maybe some other time," he offered as he backed closer to the door.

"Karissa!," Annie bellowed as she flew from her chair.

"Sorry," Sarah intervened. "She really is beautiful, Annie I wish you all the best in life," with a polite smile.

"Mac," Harm warned as he gave her a knowing look and a slight flick of his head telling her to follow.

The general was entering with the complaint paperwork, he nodded at Harm, "I'll see you later tonight captain."

"Aye aye sir," Harm offered making a semblance of coming to attention with the two kids wiggling and giggling.

"Dismissed Captain," Cresswell ordered with a grin, then shook his head slightly, as watched Harm make it through the door with his load. As he turned his head to take in the Harrisons his grin dropped from his face. "Mr, and Mrs. Harrison here is the typed complaint with the results from the investigation and withdraw statement. If you can sign on the places I have indicated," he explained.

Annie and Paul both signed the complaint withdraw without hesitation. "I'm sorry that we have caused you so many problems general," Paul apologized. Annie had the decency to at least look embarrassed.

"Ma'am, Sir . . ." Cresswell bit back the rest of his reply, clenched his teeth and motioned toward the exit and he escorted them out to the elevator. After they had left Cresswell let out the breath he had been holding. He was not thrilled with the result of this bargain the SecNav gave the Harrisons, it seemed extremely unfair that Captain Rabb had to be the one who made all the sacrifices.

xxxxx

2000 ZULU or 1500 EST  
>THE ROBERT'S RESIDENCE<br>FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

The door bell chimes and Bud answers the front door to find Harm, Sarah, Mattie and Connor on the front porch. "Hey the Rabb's are here honey," he called out to Harriet who entered the foyer to greet them.

Harm carried the boxes of pizza into the dining room as Sarah, Connor and Mattie settled down in the living room.

"You do not have to go back to London right away do you?" Harriet asked Harm.

"No we are staying until Sunday morning, that way we can spend some time with Mattie. My mom and Frank are flying in tomorrow morning too. They have not seen Mattie or Connor since Christmas," Harm explained.

The door bell chimed again this time it was General Cresswell, his wife Dora and daughter, Cammie.

AJ came flying into the living room. "Mattie come into the den you can see my new game for my PlayStation."

"Sure AJ, maybe Connor would like to come too."

"I bet he does," Mike answered, "You want to be with all the big kids right?" he observed as he picked up Connor and followed AJ, Cammie and Mattie into the den.

Gordon and Dora Cresswell both chuckled as the entourage passed them in route to the den. They then made their way into the dining room with boxes of tacos. "Is there anything else you need?" Dora asked Harriet.

As she took a survey of the table, "Well Bud had mentioned drinks." She answered.

"And the drinks are here," stated Sturgis as he and Vereese entered with bags.

"And so is the cake," Jennifer Coates added on the heels of Sturgis.

"Looks like most of the gang's here. Let's help get this impromptu feast set up and started," Harriet instructed.

Quickly the table was set up and surrounded but a grateful group of friends.

Bud stood, "I want to give a quick prayer. Lord, Thank you for this food although it is not exactly a fancy feast, I am sure we will all enjoy it." He paused for everyone to chuckle, "But most of all thank you for the wonderful friends - let's change that, because those who have gathered here have become family. Through all the good times and we have had plenty of them and through the bad times, we have always been there for one another, and may we have many, many more of these gathering." Everyone clapped and cheered. "Way to go Bud," Harm added grinning, patting him on the back. Everyone at the table began to talk.

xxxxx

After the meal everyone settled down either in the living room or the family room to enjoy each others company, with the usual banter and ribbing taking place. The door bell chimed Bud flashed a confused look at Harriet, who looked just as confused as she rose and went to the door. She found Joshua and Karissa Pendry standing on the porch.

"Mrs. Robert's we are sorry to intrude but may we come in?" Josh inquired.

Harriet hesitated briefly but invited them in. She threw a warning look toward the living room from behind them. "Have you two eaten we have a ton of food?" Harriet asked.

"Yes we have eaten, thank you ma'am. We are here to speak with Captain Rabb if we may?" Josh requested politely.

"Would you like to come into the dining room?" Harriet showed them the way and offered them some desserts.

Everyone in the living room watched as they sat down then turned their attention to Harm, who was already in a deep murmured conversation with General Cresswell.

The general rose to his feet, "Well, we cannot ignore that they are here. I will go with you and chaperone, so you do not stick your foot in your mouth."

"General I am sorry, honestly I did not do anything to encourage this, I swear," Harm pleaded.

The general nodded toward the dining room. Harm sighed and made his way from the room after exchanging a knowing glance with his wife.

"Joshua, Karissa what can I do for you?" Harm pondered standing across the table from them.

"I'm sorry Harm I did not really want to come here tonight but Karissa begged me to, she is asking questions that I think maybe you should answer. I apologize for showing up uninvited but I overheard your plans to spend the evening here at Commander Robert's house," Josh explained briefly.

Harm hesitated briefly, looked at General Cresswell as he asked, "Karissa is there something I can do for you?" he inquired.

She nervously wiped her sugar coated hands on a napkin, glanced at Josh with a pleading look.

"Karis you do not need to be scared, I have known Harm for a long time. I told you that I would only bring you here. You need to be the one to ask I cannot, Josh encouraged.

Harm slowly pulled out a chair and sat down across from Karissa. The general did the same and sat down beside Harm. After a brief period of silence Harm chuckled, "I see you like the cream puffs Karissa, you know they are my favorite too." He took one of the cream puffs from the center of the table and placed it on a small plate. "I always eat the pudding out of the middle with a spoon, then I eat the rest but I save the top with the confectioner's sugar for last." Harm demonstrated trying to put her at ease.

Karissa giggled, "That's how I eat them too!" She grinned at Harm then slowly she asked shyly, "Mr. Harm can I ask you something?"

"Sure and it's just Harm, okay?" he smiled back at her.

"Mommy said that you knew my daddy, that he was a pilot like you?" she asked in a quiet voice as she watched her fingers fidget with the napkin.

"Yes Karissa that is true. He was a good friend of mine," Harm replied quietly and added a small smile.

Karissa again looked over to Josh, he nodded his head. Karissa swung her eyes back to Harm, "But he wasn't really my daddy was he? Are you my real daddy?" she blurted out in one breath.

Harm struggled for an appropriate answer, he glanced over to Josh and then to the general beside him. "Karissa I . . ." The door bell chimed interrupting them, soon the sound of raised voices were heard approaching them.

Annie burst into the room with Paul at her heels. "Harm how dare you!" she screamed at Harm.

"Annie?" Harm began as he came to his feet.

"General I want him arrested, now!" she demanded practically screaming.

"Mrs. Harrison you are jumping to conclusions before you have the facts," General Cresswell observed.

"I do not want him anywhere near my daughter. He has no right," she ranted. "He lured her here."

"Mom, Karissa has the right to know the truth. She is the one requesting it. You cannot keep it from her any more," Josh rebutted trying to keep his voice calm.

Annie took one last step over to Josh and backhanded him across the face.

"Stop!" Karissa screamed as she shoved her mother out of the way and fell into Josh's arms sobbing.

Paul reacted by moving in between Josh and his mother in order to prevent further violence. "Annie you are way out of line. This is the second time this has happened. I know I am not the father of these children, but I will not allow you to act this way anymore." He then pulled his wife aside and they began a muffled discussion.

Harm had started to react to Annie's attack but a restraining hold on his arm from the general brought him to a sudden halt.

"Rabb think about what you are about to do, think it through thoroughly." He murmured a caution to the captain.

Josh stared at his mother as he asked, "General can something be done here, please?"

General Cresswell nodded, "Yes son, as the original convening authority I am required to do so. And I doubt that neither the Virginia, nor the Baltimore authorities will have a problem with you two staying with my family for a few days until this matter is rectified."

"Can't we stay with Captain Rabb?" Josh asked as he tried to calm a sobbing Karissa.

"No son, I think you should come and stay with us at least until this matter has been looked at more thoroughly." He clarified. He then motioned Harm closer, "So what was previously avoided has been thrust forward in the end," he surmised.

"General maybe we should have allowed this to go to a hearing, it may have been a mistake in trying to keep this out of the system. The solution may be that we need to trust navy justice." Harm admitted.

"Are you sure that bringing all this out into the open will be a benefit? Tread carefully Captain," he advised.

"I cannot see how letting this continue is the right thing to do either. I tried to step away from it . . . Because I thought it was the right thing as well as the best thing to do for the Karissa and for us. Now I do not know any more," Harm admitted.

"Captain you do realize that Mrs. Harrison wants your head served up on a platter. And although I grant it was forced, you did agreed to the terms," the general analyzed.

"You are right sir," Harm conceded. He was clenching his jaw so tightly it was probably a miracle he was not breaking a tooth.

"Have a seat Captain. I am going to speak with the Harrisons. You stay put until I tell you differently," He ordered.

"Aye aye sir," Rabb acknowledged reluctantly frowning as he sat down.

Harriet's motherly instincts kicked into full gear, she quickly removed the two kids from the room and threw a disgusted look toward Annie as she retreated.

General Cresswell approached and addressed the Harrisons, "Mr. and Mrs. Harrison I believed at the time that steps that were being taken were of the best interests to the child involved. Since that time I have personally witnessed an inquiry from this child, which raises the question if more thought should have taken place to consider all sides of this issue. You are also requesting that Captain Rabb be punished for an infraction. I therefore feel at this time as the convening authority in this matter that a closed board of inquiry should be held to look into all aspects of this situation. I will assign a staff advocate or legal officer to assist you with your case before the board. You are entitled to request a civilian attorney if you wish, but I would suggest that you keep the judge advocate to assist in military rules and procedures. All parties are expected to be present when the board convenes on Wednesday at 0900 sharp. The board will determine what is fair, appropriate, and of course, if further legal actions are required."

Paul Harrison warned Annie to keep quiet with his eyes, "General I think my wife spoke too quickly, we really do not wish Captain Rabb punished," as he attempted to smooth over the tension in the room.

"Mr. Harrison I believe this is the only way to rectify and or settle this situation," Cresswell assured. "I cannot condone anyone being struck, this needs to end now."

Paul realized that the general may have a way to deal with this overwhelming dilemma. Annie was being ruled by her emotions and in the process was hurting her children. Maybe this really was the answer. "How are you going to keep this out of the news?" he asked.

"That is exactly why I said a 'closed board' news media are not allowed to enter these proceedings and the final decisions are sealed so they cannot gain access to them," Cresswell explained. "As the convening authority, I can request the board of inquiry, however I will recuse myself from sitting on the board, as I am the Captain's higher authority and have been present during part in this incident. This will ensure an unbiased opinion will be obtained. I instead will act as Karissa's counsel to make sure she is protected.

"General I think an unbiased opinion is exactly what we need. Thank you for your continued assistance and patience," Paul Harrison admitted.

"Good I will arrange for you to meet your judge advocate Commander Mattoni on Monday morning at 0800 hours at JAG Headquarters. You can discuss your case with him a length and prepare for Wednesdays opening to the board members," the general explained. He then returned to the other room, "Captain Rabb, you will accompany me," as he started towards the front door.

"Aye aye sir," Harm acknowledged with a heavy sigh, as he came to his feet. He nodded to his wife, who was leaning in the doorway holding Connor, then he followed the general down the hallway toward the door. As they entered the foyer Harm snagged their jackets from the coat closet.

The general stepped into the living room and spoke briefly to his wife, explaining that he would return shortly, and that Karissa and Josh would be staying with them until the inquiry was concluded.

Sarah entered the foyer and leaned her head against Harm's chest. He wrapped his arms around his wife, and Connor and placed a kiss on top of her head. Connor was quiet, sensing the need for closeness by his parents. As she slowly straightened, Harm softly touched her face, and kissed the top of Connor's head. Harm looked over to see the general waiting. "Sorry sir, I am ready," he apologized as he watched Sarah and Connor retreat toward the kitchen.

Outside the house, the general threw Harm his keys, "You drive while I call the SecNav," the general ordered, as he strode toward the passenger side of his SUV.

Harm drove in silence as the general explained the situation to the SecNav on the phone. "I thought you should know what happened this evening. . . Yes sir we are currently heading over to JAG. I thought you might want to speak to us. I do not think the Harrisons will go to the media, but I thought you should be prepared just in case . . . No sir I really do not think that is necessary. . . Yes sir I understand. I will see you shortly," the general sighed as he closed his cell phone.

2225 ZULU or 1725 EST  
>JAG HEADQUARTERS<br>FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

Arriving at JAG Headquarters the general motioned to a chair into front of his desk, "Have a seat captain."

"Thank you sir, I am sorry that I have caused you this much of a problem sir," Harm apologized.

"I think you are right we should have dealt with this in the first place," the general conceded rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"The SecNav wants me in the brig doesn't he?" Harm inquired quietly.

"You need to deal with the problem at hand, let me deal with the SecNav," Cresswell cautioned.

"Understood sir . . . Sir if I may, Mac can present my case. I would rather that Bud be assigned to represent Karissa in this matter," Harm requested.

"Do you think it is necessary for someone to represent her?" the general asked.

"Karissa should have her own counsel to ensure that her rights and views are presented. I realize she is only eight years old but she seems like a very intelligent little girl. We have been trying to make the best decisions for her maybe it's time someone presented her wishes," Harm acknowledged.

"I have already assigned Karissa representation," the general stated.

"You have?" Harm was stunned.

"I am going to represent Karissa's interests in this case or do you have a problem with that Captain?" the general inquired.

"No . . . No sir. I just was not aware. . ."

"Well now you are aware," the general interrupted. "Mr. Secretary," he greeted as the SecNav entered the office. Harm jumped to his feet at attention.

"General I thought over this incident a great deal during my ride over here and I agree with you. Mrs. Harrison is always going to feel threatened by Captain Rabb's connection to this little girl. This incident will never be allowed to disappear or be resolved as the child's paternity is in question. My wife has allowed me to see a different side to this situation, and my wife has never been wrong. A board of inquiry should decide what the next step should be," the SecNav agreed.

"Thank you sir, the arrangements will be made and I will notify you of the progress and results," the general advised.

"Hopefully, this will be a permanent solution. Captain Rabb, I pray everything works out for the best for everyone involved. And now good night gentlemen I promised my wife, I would not be too long."

After the SecNav departed the general sat down behind his desk, "At ease captain, have a seat."

Harm let out the breath he had been holding, "I thought he wanted me thrown in the brig tonight?"

"He did," the general confirmed. "I believe you have his wife to thank for his change of heart. Although the fact that Mrs. Harrison struck Joshua in front of us puts things in a different light. And as long as this stays out of the media the SecNav will have no reason to request any punishment unless the board deems it necessary. Now let's get back to the Robert's residence since we both have cases to prepare for the board."

xxxxx

_Wow another chapter up, I hope everyone is still hanging in there with me. _

_Enjoy,_

_Lyn_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

xxxxx

1300 ZULU or 0800 EST

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

Harm, Sarah, Harriet and the children entered the JAG Offices Wednesday morning. Harriet took the children to an office off the bullpen to wait. Harm and Sarah headed into the conference room where the board of inquiry was scheduled. The three board members were to be seated at the east side of the conference table. Sarah and Harm took their seats on the opposite, far side of the table. Annie, Paul Harrison, and their civil attorney David Wagner, as well as Commander Mattoni entered and sat at the side near the doorway. General Cresswell and a middle aged female were seated at the middle of the table between the two opposing sides. Everyone stood until the members took their seats.

The Board of Inquiry was quickly called to order. The Presiding Senior Member, Captain Vale, explained that the Board of Inquiry would be determining the validity of a Conduct Unbecoming complaint against Captain Harmon Rabb. If a violation of Article 133 of the UCMJ was determined by the panel, a punishment could be assessed by the panel or a recommendation for a court martial; or if the complaint was determined to be invalid the complaint would be dismissed. The inquiry would have the same rules as a hearing, and the final decision would be made by a majority vote of the three members. Captain Vale also explained that the Department of the Navy (DON) does not determine disputed paternity actions as this is a matter for the states. She continued that the minor child in question, Karissa, would only be present if and when her testimony was needed, she continued that General Cresswell was present to assure that Karissa's rights and views were represented.

Mr. Wagner, the Harrison's civilian attorney immediately objected to the General being assigned as Karissa's counsel.

"Mr. Wagner, I would also like to introduce Mrs. Goundie of the Baltimore Office of Children and Youth. She is Karissa's caseworker and has been working with General Cresswell. As you Mr. Wagner are here to also see to Karissa's interests, as well as Commander Mattoni, I assure you that Karissa is very well represented here," Captain Vale explained. "Are there any other objections?" she queried, "fine, so we shall begin."

The hearing began with opening statements, Mr. Wagner stating in his opening to the members that Captain Rabb was guilty of Conduct Unbecoming, Article 133 of the UCMJ, specifically interfering with the custody of a minor. And continuing that the navy did not have any jurisdiction over the minor child, Karissa, while stating that Captain Rabb had no rights or privileges, when it came to Karissa. Wagner was attempting to make points but was using emotional pleas to get them across to the members instead of pointing to facts and evidence first. Commander Mattoni frowned, as he watched, he had advised Wagner not to do this. The commander was skeptical of their case being based on conjecture since Wagner had kept him interviewing Mrs. Harrison. Sarah glanced at Harm and gave him a small knowing smile.

When he had completed his argument, Sarah calmly addressed the members with her opening adding a few rebuttal arguments stating that it would seem that even the Harrisons agreed that the navy had jurisdiction, since they themselves came to the navy in the first place to handle the incident. She continued stating that Captain Rabb should have all the rights and privileges of a father. Wagner jumped to his feet screaming that the paternity of Karissa had not been proven. Mattoni cringed, he had told Wagner numerous times how the military court differed from a civil one.

Captain Vale slammed her gavel down, "Mr. Wagner I will not have this type of behavior in my court. While I do realize that you are not a military officer, I expect you to act accordingly in court. Any further outbursts of this type will find you sitting in a cell yourself. Do I make myself totally clear? Commander Mattoni if you have not already advised Mr. Wagner how we do things in a military court, I would suggest that you do so now."

"I will continue to do so your honor," Mattoni acknowledged.

Mr. Wagner stammered briefly before responding coherently, "Yes your honor."

"I think this is a good time for a brief recess, we will reconvene in twenty minutes," Captain Vale added. "Mr. Wagner I suggest you talk with Commander Mattoni during that time."

All military officers snapped to their feet at attention and the members departed the room. Mattoni took this time to again advise Wagner of military decorum.

Harriet entered the conference room carrying Connor. "Dada, DADA!" he yelled louder when Harm did not acknowledge him at first.

"Okay champ, take it easy," Harm consoled him as he grabbed him from Harriet. Connor babbled as Harm swung him around in a circle then pulled him in for a big hug, Connor squealed with delight. From his peripheral vision Harm became aware the Annie was watching him with Connor from across the room.

Paul approached Annie from behind and whispered, "He makes an excellent father doesn't he."

Sarah and Harm played with Connor during the recess, then reluctantly gave him to Harriet, who took him and began to exit the room as he fussed softly.

"Dada," Connor's soft plea was heard from across the room.

"Connor, please buddy, Mom and Dad will be with you later. You go with Aunt Harriet now, please," Harm insisted calmly.

Connor nodded his head then nestled against Harriet.

"Why doesn't he listen to me that way," Sarah grumbled mockingly.

"Oh yeah, you just have him hanging on your every word all the time," Harm teased.

Annie watched as their playful banter went back and forth, although they really were not touching and remained very professional and military in manners, it was obvious how much in love they really were. Annie remembered the looks that Sarah and Harm would exchange during the time she was seeing Harm, she was always extremely jealous of Sarah's connection with him. How they would finish each others sentences, or even communicate without even speaking. She had witnessed numerous instances of how in tune Sarah and Harm were. Any further thoughts of those past moments were interrupted as the members began to return.

All military officers snapped to attention, as the members regained their seats. Captain Vale struck her gavel bringing the proceedings back to order. "We will begin with the entry of the documents, the original complaint and the subsequent withdraw paperwork as exhibits A and B. And now testimony from the original complainant in this matter. Mr. Wagner, are you ready to proceed?"

"Yes your honor I am," Wagner acknowledged. "My first witness is Mrs. Annie Harrison, the original complainant."

After the oath was given, Wagner went through some basic background questions with Annie and then moved onto the event of discovering that Joshua and Karissa were missing. He then moved on to the incident at the Robert's residence insisting that Captain Rabb had once again interfered with Karissa's custody by luring her there.

Sarah objected immediately to the term lure, as assuming facts not in evidence, requesting that the term lure be stricken from the record. She further objected to the insinuation that Mrs. Harrison knew what had taken place in her absence at the Robert's residence. Captain Vale sustained the objection. When Mr. Wagner again tried to restart this line of questioning Sarah again objected.

"Mr. Wagner I have already ruled against this line of questioning, now move on," Captain Vale cautioned growing more irritated with every moment.

"Mrs. Harrison when you arrived at the Robert's residence was Captain Rabb questioning Karissa about her paternity?

"Objection your honor again how does Mrs. Harrison know what happened when she was not present," Sarah expressed with a slight grumble, this civil attorney was starting to get under her skin. He definitely was fishing for emotion to make his case and had nothing to back it up but innuendo and assumptions.

"Mr. Wagner do you have any questions to ask of this witness that is first hand knowledge and/or pertinent information for this court?" Captain Vale asked attempting to move this along.

"Yes your honor I do," Wagner answered calmly.

"Proceed," Captain Vale ordered.

"Mrs. Harrison you stated that Captain Rabb had shown that he could not be trusted around your son Joshua, correct?" Wagner started.

Annie hesitated briefly then replied, "Yes."

"Objection."

"Mr. Wagner, are you going to back this statement with proof?" Vale asked.

"I'll reword your Honor, Can you explain the circumstances leading up to and culminating in this breach of trust?"

"Harm . . . Captain Rabb took my son Josh on a Tiger Cruise. He told me that they were going on a sailing trip that weekend. The cruise was interrupted by Cuban liberators who wanted to assassinate Castro . . . my son could have been killed," Annie explained.

"Do you blame Captain Rabb for Joshua's insistence on joining the navy?" Wagner probed.

"Yes, I do," Annie answered.

"Objection, your honor calls for an opinion," Sarah calmly objected.

"Your honor this witness has the right to express an opinion she is trying to protect her children," Wagner insisted.

Harm and Sarah exchanged a glance.

"Alright I will allow you a little latitude Mr. Wagner but this had better be heading to a point," Captain Vale ordered.

"Yes your honor," Wagner acknowledged. "Mrs. Harrison do you believe that Captain Rabb contacted your son without your knowledge or consent?"

"Yes I do, I had Josh convinced to attend a business college and then all of a sudden he insists on going into the navy. Only Captain Rabb could have changed his mind so quickly," Annie testified.

"Objection your honor, we have exceeded an opinion into a whole fantasy scenario here," Sarah complained coming to her feet.

"Although I do not agree with your wording, I do agree with you Colonel, Mr. Wagner do you have any evidence to back up this testimony and prove these allegations?" Captain Vale asked.

"I intend to provide future testimony from Joshua Pendry. However I do anticipate treating Joshua as a hostile witness. I feel that he will attempt to protect Captain Rabb," Wagner stated.

"Objection your honor now Mr. Wagner is intending to set up that his evidence will come as a denial from his next witness," Sarah exclaimed frustrated moving to her feet once again.

"Mr. Wagner I will allow you to proceed once more, but I am now cautioning you again that if you cannot bring any evidence to back up this claim that I will have all of this testimony stricken from the record," Captain Vale cautioned again.

Mr. Wagner turned toward Annie with a small smile. He was getting his emotional testimony through once it was heard it was hard for a jury to not remember testimony that was later disallowed. Although he had to remember this was not a jury trial but still the members would have to be similar to a normal jury or would they? Commander Mattoni kept insisting that a military hearing was different than a civil one but how different could they be?

"Your honor. . ." Sarah began.

"Yes Colonel I realize how far out on a limb this is going, but since we have a minor child involved I am going to allow this for now. And you will have a chance to cross examine," Captain Vale explained further.

"Yes your honor," Sarah replied retaking her seat.

Harm leaned over and whispered in her ear, "We're being killed here, but relax you can straighten this out. Annie is giving you enough openings you could drive a truck through," he added with a small reassuring smile. Sarah gave him a small smile in return hoping the truth would have to prevail in the end. The members were aware that evidence should knock emotional testimony out of the ball park, but still she felt slightly nervous, after all this was their future on the line.

Mr. Wagner paced behind his chair looking at the floor. Finally he spoke, "I have one more question Mrs. Harrison. How do you know without any doubt that Captain Rabb was in contact with your son, Joshua?"

"The Secretary of the Navy told us that they found an email from Captain Rabb to my son. It proved that he had contact with Josh without my permission," Annie added calmly.

"No further questions of this witness. I would like the emails marked as exhibits C and D respectfully," Wagner ended as he sat down in his chair.

"Since it is close to noon, I think we will break for lunch, we will reconvene at 1300 hours with the defense's cross examination," Captain Vale ruled.

xxxxx

1730 ZULU or 1230 EST

JAG HEADQUARTERS

DAY ONE BOARD OF INQUIRY

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

Harriet asks Sarah, "How the hearing is going?" watching as Connor snuggled against his mother's neck and shoulder.

"Too early to tell yet. We just need to show the board that Annie is just using the hearing to keep Harm away from Karissa. We can't really do to much with the paternity question, but at least we can get this crazy complaint of conduct unbecoming squashed."

"Mac we better head into the conference room, it is getting close to time," Harm stated after checking his watch. He turned and exited the office with Sarah following behind him after handing Connor back to Harriet.

Vale reconvened the hearing at 1300 and Annie Harrison regained the witness stand for Sarah's cross-examination.

Sarah smiled to herself as she looked down at her notes. "Mrs. Harrison, I'm sure this has been a rather taxing week for you."

"Yes, it has," Annie answered cautiously. Her attorney had warned her that the Colonel would try to trick her.

"Have you sought out any other help, for the emotional strain that the events of the past week have contained, or maybe even another legal authority?" Sarah asked while watching her intently.

Annie shifted in her seat while looking at her attorney for support. "No not actually," she answered softly.

"Do you know a Dr. Warren Herbster?" Sarah continued to question.

Annie stiffened in her chair and looked pleadingly at her attorney.

After a brief moment Sarah again repeated the question. Annie sat silently as the tears welled up in her eyes.

Captain Vale interrupted the hushed silence, "Mrs. Harrison may I remind you that you are under oath and required to answer any and all questions. I would like an answer to the Colonel question please."

Annie remained hesitant, letting out a breath she was holding and replied quietly, "Yes, I know him."

"He is a psychiatrist correct?"

"Yes."

"And how long have you been seeing Dr. Herbster?"

"Objection," Mr. Wagner jumped to his feet. "This has nothing to do with the matters before this court."

"Mrs. Harrison is the complainant in this matter. I intend to produce evidence that this matter began in 1998. This complaint is an attempt to railroad Captain Rabb. This eight year old little girl has made an effort to inquire if Captain Rabb is her father and the whole purpose of this complaint is to keep them apart."

"Objection your honor are you going to rule on this?" Wagner shrieked.

The banging of the gavel interrupted the arguments. "Mr. Wagner I believe that I have given you more than enough latitude already. I believe the panel understands that the subject of this inquiry is Captain Rabb's command and possible misconduct, the paternity of the minor in question, Karissa, will not be determined by this panel, correct Colonel. So shall we move on. I will allow this line of questioning for now."

"Mrs. Harrison how long have you been seeing Dr. Herbster?"

"I don't see how this has anything to do with this matter."

"Oh, I believe it has a lot to do with it Mrs. Harrison. Is it true that you have been seeing Dr. Herbster since May of 1998?

Again Annie hesitated but eventually answered, "Yes."

"And this was around the time period that you found out that you were pregnant with Karissa, correct?"

"Yes,"

"Is Captain Rabb the father of Karissa?"

"Objection," Mr. Wagner again leapt to his feet.

"Colonel . . . ," Captain Vale started with a calm authoritative voice, but stopped when the other two members indicated a conference, they leaned in and spoke briefly.

Annie remained in the witness chair crying softly.

Sarah regained her seat while the members continued their discussion. Mattoni glanced over at Sarah and Harm he could not believe they had made this mistake, he motioned to Wagner to sit down, as he watched the members.

Sarah and Harm took the time to discuss strategy. Both of them understood the members were not going to allow the blunt question about paternity. But it was also very important to show the members that Harm was serious about the prospect of being a parent to Karissa. These steps were necessary and would have to be honorable and clear cut or it would cost them in the end.

After a long discussion the members sat back. Captain Vale addressed Sarah, "Colonel I think you already know the objection is sustained correct?"

"Actually your honor I was about to withdraw the question and ask the members to accept my apology . . . I apologize this is an area that is very emotional not only for Mrs. Harrison but also for my . . . Captain Rabb. I wish to assure the members that I will not delve into this area again unless it is established by this court to do so."

"Very well Colonel," Vale nodded silently impressed with Sarah's admission and initiative, glancing at the other members, who also nodded. Vale sighed audibly then added, "Okay Colonel I am going to take you at your word. Do you have any further questions of Mrs. Harrison?"

"Yes, your honor." Sarah calmly looked down at her notes then up at Annie when she asked, "Mrs. Harrison is it still your contention that Captain Rabb is the reason for the problems with your children?"

"Yes," she quietly answered.

Sarah slowly approached Annie, "Mrs. Harrison have you ever struck your children?" Sarah asked as she closely watched Annie's eyes.

"Objection your honor," Wagner bellowed in an attempt to stop this line of questioning.

"Your honor this entire matter started when the children were missing. Joshua's testimony was that Karissa was struck in an attempt to strike him. I intend to show that Mrs. Harrison was responsible for setting this whole series of events in motion," Sarah calmly explained.

Captain Vale again glanced at the other two members who nodded their approval, "Mrs. Harrison please answer the question I believe it is important considering what is at hand."

Annie looked at her attorney for a way to answer, "I have only punished my children when they needed to be disciplined," Annie quietly answered.

"Isn't it true that Josh left with Karissa after you struck her across the face as Joshua has already testified?"

"Objection," Wagner again tried to intervene.

"Mr. Wagner, I believe it is important that we know her answer to this question. Mrs. Harrison answer the question please," Captain Vale repeated.

Annie sat on the witness stand softly crying.

"Mrs. Harrison can you answer the question?" Captain Vale insisted.

Again Annie hesitated looking desperately at her attorney. "Yes, I was arguing with Josh and she . . . she got in the way. I did not mean to hit her," she finished sobbing.

"So it's okay for you to hit Joshua? And Karissa just got in the way," Sarah summarized for her.

Wagner again jumped to his feet but never managed to get a word out.

"I withdraw the question. . . Mrs. Harrison you said the reason that you broke off contact with Captain Rabb was because of the Tiger cruise correct?" she asked as she moved on to another topic.

"Yes, he almost got Josh killed," Annie answered, but unsure where Sarah was heading with this line of questioning.

"So your testimony is that Captain Rabb caused terrorists to take over a naval vessel?" Sarah surmised.

Annie just shook her head in frustration.

After waiting a brief period, "Mrs. Harrison you need to verbally answer the questions, so it can become part of the record," Captain Vale instructed.

"To repeat Mrs. Harrison your testimony is that Captain Rabb caused the takeover by terrorists of the USS Stockdale, is this correct?" Sarah pressed further.

Annie again looked at her attorney for help, "No, Harm did not cause the takeover, but . . ."

"Captain Rabb actually saved your son's life that day, isn't that the truth Mrs. Harrison?" Sarah continued to press on.

"Objection," Wagner attempted to intercede.

"Mrs. Harrison's prior testimony opened the door your honor," Sarah calmly rebutted.

"The objection is overruled, Colonel you may continue," Vale ruled.

"Isn't it true that Captain Rabb had a major role in saving, not only your son's life, but the lives of the crew of the Stockdale and the children who were on the Tiger cruise?" Sarah questioned.

"Yes if . . ," Annie reluctantly agreed.

"So you were jealous that Joshua wanted to spend time with Captain Rabb isn't that the truth?" Sarah pressed harder.

"No . . . no," Annie muttered.

"So then you projected this idea of protecting your children from Captain Rabb, especially after you found out that you were pregnant, correct?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. . . No," Annie stuttered.

"Well which is it? First you accuse Captain Rabb of trying to take your children away from you and now you admit you were the one who struck Karissa and caused them to leave. You forced these charges to what? Keep Captain Rabb from Karissa or to stop Joshua from realizing a dream by joining the navy? What is your purpose Mrs. Harrison? Sarah pressed harder.

"I . . . I never meant to hurt anyone," Annie sobbed.

"You accused a good man, an officer and an honorable father of trying to take your child out of the country and force your son into a commitment to the navy. I am confused Mrs. Harrison it seems that the only person that is causing problems for your family, is you," Sarah continued over Wagner's continual objections.

Vale banged her gavel to silence the room. The three members again conferred briefly. When they were finished Vale indicated to Sarah that she should continue, after admonishing her for attacking the witness.

"Mrs. Harrison have you sought out counseling for these episodes which have attributed to striking your son and daughter?"

"Yes, I mentioned those incidents to Dr. Herbster recently," Annie admitted softly.

"On the advice of your attorney I'm guessing?" Sarah asked quickly.

". . . yes."

"Objection," Wagner whined. "Doctor-patient confidentiality and attorney-client confidentiality."

"As a member of the court, I am obligated to assure that Mrs. Harrison is seeking counseling due to the involvement of a minor, your honor. I refrained from asking specifics," Sarah quickly added.

"Okay, Mrs. Rabb I believe we will let Mrs. Goundie assure those issues are taken care of properly, that is why she is here," Then Vale asked, "Do you have any further questions for this witness?"

"Not at this time . . . but I would like to the option to recall this witness later if needed, when calmer minds prevail," Sarah requested sincerely.

"Mrs. Harrison you may step down for now and are subject to recall. Mr. Wagner would you like to call your next witness."

This move completely caught Wagner off guard, he expected the colonel to question Annie for the rest of the day, maybe even into the next day. He was hoping that during the process of questioning Annie the colonel's plan would be revealed to him. He needed to know where Sarah was willing to take this case. He was planning his case around his opposition, which always had worked well for him in private sector family dispute cases. However the military in the form of Colonel Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb had thrown him one huge curve- ball. Recovering quickly Wagner requested, "I would like to call Joshua Pendry, and as I stated prior I would like to make the board aware that I may need to treat Joshua as a hostile witness."

xxxxx

_I am definitely not an attorney. If I was I'd make a heck of a lot more money. I tried to keep this in similar style as the show, hopefully I didn't get too far off the mark._

_Thank you,_

_Lyn_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

xxxxx

Joshua and Karissa were also sitting in an office, off the bull pen when a petty officer indicated that Joshua was needed in the hearing. Karissa attempted a small smile to let Josh know she would be okay while he was gone. The petty officer assured him that he would be available if Karissa needed anything.

Joshua was brought into the hearing and sworn in. As he took his seat he looked over at Harm then at his mother searching for a hint of how the hearing had been progressing.

Wagner figured he could trick Joshua into admitting that Rabb was indeed behind the incident of their disappearance. "Joshua how did Captain Rabb know exactly where to find you and your sister?" he asked.

"I think . . . he guessed. I am not really sure how he figured it out. I just needed to go talk to my dad, after I could not find Captain Rabb at his apartment. I did not know he had moved. . . I just needed to think and clear my head . . . to figure out what I was going to do next," Josh explained.

"So your testimony is that Captain Rabb guessed where you were going to be. Do I have it correct?" Wagner asked smugly.

Sarah flinched getting ready to object but Harm reached over and touched her arm. He nodded toward Josh and gave a small smile. Sarah relaxed slightly hoping Harm's instincts were right, and that Josh could take care of himself.

Mattoni quickly glanced over at Sarah and Harm, he was worried that no objection had been raised.

Josh stared at Wagner, slowly let out a deep breath and then calmly answered, "I think, you will have to ask Captain Rabb that question, sir. I told you that I needed to talk with my dad, that is the truth. How Captain Rabb figured out where we would be, I am not sure."

Harm placed his right hand over his mouth and leaned into his hand, he didn't want Josh or Wagner to see him smile. Josh was maturing in front of his eyes, with all the pressure this incident and hearing placed on him. In rising to the challenge, Harm could see so much of Luke in the young man that sat in the witness chair. Sarah leaned over and whispered in his ear. At first he didn't hear her, but then he realized that she was waiting for an answer. "Sorry Sarah my mind was somewhere else."

"I asked if you knew he would do so well on the stand?" Sarah repeated.

"He is maturing rapidly. I think this incident with his sister made him finally take responsibility for someone else," Harm explained softly.

Wagner was struggling to trip Josh up with his testimony but Josh was calmly holding his own. Finally Sarah had waited long enough, "Your honor, I think we have been patient enough with Mr. Wagner. Is there any point to any of this line of questioning?"

"I have to agree Mr. Wagner, we all have been very patient including Mr. Pendry. Are you finished with your questions?" Captain Vale inquired.

"If you please, one more question your honor," Wagner ground out as swallowed his pride for a second.

"Proceed Mr. Wagner," Vale reluctantly allowed.

Wagner began to pace slowly back and forth behind the table. Sarah and Harm exchanged perplexed looks. Wagner appeared to be mulling something over. Suddenly he stopped and appraised Joshua.

"Joshua you admit taking you young sister from the home and endangering her. What did Captain Rabb offer you in return for your cooperation, your entrance into the Naval Academy?"

Josh was stunned into silence. Harm and Sarah both jumped to their feet both objecting, even Annie scrambled to her feet. Mattoni rolled his eyes in disbelief. Only Captain Vale pounding her gavel brought order back to the room.

"Order . . ," Vale enjoyed the silence for a few moments. "Colonel your objection please."

"Your honor," Sarah paused to contain her anger. "First Mr. Wagner is attacking his own witness with a battering ram, I might add. Second he is presuming facts not in evidence. Matter of fact I have not seen anything but conjecture and fairy tales."

"Mr. Wagner, I agree the objection is sustained," Vale ruled.

Reluctantly, Wagner decided to cut his losses, "Yes your honor. Your witness," he indicated to Sarah.

"Mr. Pendry, I am sorry, do you need a break . . . or do you think you can continue?" Sarah asked quietly.

"Yes, Mr. Pendry it has been a long day. If you wish we can stop for the day and reconvene tomorrow?" Captain Vale asked.

"It's okay I'm fine. I'd really rather get this over with," Josh answered strongly. Captain Vale nodded.

"Okay, did Captain Rabb contact you at any point after the Tiger Cruise?" Sarah asked.

"No ma'am. He never contacted me after that day. My mother would not allow me to contact him either. But I did email him several months ago for a letter of recommendation for the Naval Academy," Josh answered slowly. He was remembering that Harm had told him once that a good lawyer lets the witnesses tell the story it was the lawyers job to ask the right questions to get at the truth. He just had to be patient and answer truthfully.

"When did you email Captain Rabb?" Sarah continued to lay the truth out for the members.

"It was in October, the day before Karissa's birthday, which is the 28th so that would have been the 27th when I sent the email," he explained.

"And did Captain Rabb respond to your email?" Sarah continued.

"Yes, he answered that he would send a letter of recommendation to the academy, but he also told me that I should discuss my decision with my mother, he knew that my mom would not be thrilled," he affirmed.

"Was there anything else contained in this email?" Sarah inquired.

"No . . . well he said he was glad to hear that I was doing well, other than that no," Josh explained.

"Your Honor I believe that you already have copies of both the original email from Mr. Joshua Pendry and the reply email from Captain Rabb, which confirm Mr. Pendry's testimony," Sarah confirmed. Then she continued, "Mr. Pendry has Captain Rabb made an attempt to contact you since these emails were exchanged?"

"No he has not," Josh answered.

"Can you tell us what happened prior to you taking your sister and leaving your home on the 14th?" Sarah continued.

"My mom and I were arguing again, about me attending college for business. I told her that I had no interest in business, and that I was going to attend the Naval Academy. She went to slap me and Karissa stepped between us, she was struck instead," Josh quietly explained.

"Objection your honor relevance, what does this have to do with the matter at hand," Wagner tried to stall, realizing that he was quickly losing ground.

"Your honor I think it has everything to do with this matter. I also believe it shows the real reason behind why Mr. Pendry felt he had to act and take his sister, Karissa from their home," Sarah insisted.

"The objection is overruled I would like to know the answer to the question," Vale ruled.

"But your honor . . ," Wagner began.

"Mr. Wagner I suggest you do not try my patience any further, I believe I have ruled already," Vale admonished, "Continue Colonel."

"Mr. Pendry is this the first time that your mother attempted to strike you?" Sarah continued.

"No it wasn't . . . my mom just does not understand my future is going to the Naval Academy, that is all I have ever wanted to do, but I need to make sure that my sister is okay too," Josh's voice cracked slightly at the mention of Karissa.

"Mr. Pendry, can you tell us why you tried to find Captain Rabb when you left that night?" Sarah asked.

"My mother never told Karissa who her real father was. I realized that if I went to the academy she wouldn't have me to help her. I thought Captain Rabb could get my mom to listen, that he could protect her" he explained, as he glanced at Harm.

Wagner attempted to object on the grounds that the colonel had strayed into the question of paternity again. Vale denied the objection stating that Joshua was answering why he was trying to reach the Captain. And the board needed to hear his answer.

"Mr. Pendry, Mr. Wagner brought up the question or suggestion, so we are going to answer it, from the Tiger Cruise time frame to present day has Captain Rabb offered you anything in any way to influenced your decision to leave your home on the night of the 14th and try to find him?" the colonel asked.

"No, never," he stated loudly.

"Has Captain Rabb in any way attempted to influence your decision to attend the Naval Academy or to join the navy?"

"No."

"Did Captain Rabb invite you or your sister to the Robert's residence for the party last week?"

"No, I overheard the plans for the party and Karissa and I showed up uninvited, on Karissa's request to ask Captain Rabb some questions."

"So your testimony is clear, Captain Rabb had nothing to do with either you or Karissa showing up that evening?"

"That is correct ma'am, the captain at no point invited us, in any way shape or form," Josh stated emphatically.

"Has Captain Rabb, to your knowledge, ever attempted to contact Karissa reference anything?" Sarah asked.

"No, never."

"Would Karissa tell you if Captain Rabb had tried to contact her?"

Wagner attempted to object due to relevance.

"I believe it is very relevant to the case, we have heard his mother's opinion. I believe Mr. Pendry's opinion is just as relevant," Sarah added.

"Yes, answer the question please," Vale ordered.

"Yes, she would tell me, we are very close," Josh responded immediately.

"One more question Mr. Pendry can you tell us why you feel that the Navy is your future?" Sarah inquired.

Wagner left out a small chuckle, "relevance?"

"Your Honor, I believe it is relevant for us to hear what Joshua's decision is based on, and Mr. Wagner opened the door when he suggested Captain Rabb's influence was wrong and/or inappropriate." Sarah glanced over at Mr. Wagner.

"I'll allow it, Mr. Pendry please answer."

Josh again looked over at Harm who gave him a slight affirmative nod. He began to explain, "Ever since I can remember being a pilot has been a dream of mine. When my dad was killed in the plane crash, my mom tried to take all my planes away. They were my favorite toys, my prized possessions. It almost felt like she wanted to take my dad's memories from me. Joining the navy is so much more than wanting to be what my father was, it is this feeling I get when I see an F-18, and when I am truly comfortable. When I am around military personnel I finally feel that I am understood. I am sorry, I don't know how else to describe it." He nervously glanced at Captain Vale and then looked at Harm. _Did I explain it well enough, do they really understand?_

"Thank you for your candor Mr. Pendry," Sarah glanced over at Annie to see tears glistening in her eyes. "No further questions at this time, but I reserve the right to recall if needed."

"So noted, we are going to stop here for the day and we will reconvene tomorrow at 0900 hours," Vale ended with a crack of her gavel and the members left the room.

Sarah turned to Harm who let out a huge sigh, "Well that part seemed to go a little better. I just hope we are gaining enough ground here, that you can actually get to the bottom of the whole mess with Annie."

Sarah and Harm made their way back to the offices, where the kids were making an attempt to stay out of trouble. When they entered Mattie was talking with a tall slender girl about her age. This young lady turned and smiled at Harm. "D . . . Dar Lin?" he softly and hesitantly voiced.

"I wondered if you would recognize me. It's been quite awhile since you saw me last," she greeted.

"My goodness you have grown into a beautiful young lady," Harm said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Dar Lin goes to the University of Virginia too. We kind of met by accident through a mutual friend. Anyway she was telling me what you did for her as a child, so we kind of have a lot in common. I explained what was happening today and she wanted to come to help anyway she could," Mattie explained.

"Actually Harm that is not a bad idea. Wagner is basing his whole case on Annie's testimony and that she is the only parent Karissa has known. But with Dar Lin's and Mattie's testimony they can show what kind of a father figure and man you are. It might just sway the judge enough to force the paternity issue.

"Girls you have to realize this might get ugly, you do not need to put yourselves on the line for me," Harm explained.

They had anticipated his response. They gave one another a knowing look and Mattie winked. "You mean like you put yourself on the line for us?" she asked.

Harm slowly shook his head and then hugged them both tightly.

"Since that is settled, when we take over questioning for the inquiry you guys will be the first two I put on the stand," Sarah announced.

xxxxx

1400 ZULU 0900 EST

DAY TWO BOARD OF INQUIRY

JAG HEADQUARTERS CONFERENCE ROOM

As the inquiry was called to order Captain Vale asked if Mr. Wagner would like to redirect any questions to Joshua Pendry. Wagner decided to cut his losses and declined.

Mr. Wagner proceeded to put Mr. Paul Harrison on the stand, laying background that his wife loved her children and their family was a happy one. The testimony was pretty cut and dry.

Sarah's cross examination was brief and to the point, "What is your opinion of Captain Rabb, sir?"

Wagner was on his feet objecting and asking for relevance.

"I believe Mr. Wagner opened the door for opinions," Sarah calmly stated.

"Yes he did," Vale agreed. "I'll allow it."

"And I will rephrase, Mr. Harrison you have been around the Captain for the last few days, you have seen him interact with other military personnel, your step-son Joshua and also his own family and friends. What is you opinion of the Captain, sir?" Sarah rephrased.

"Well, I am impressed with the Captain. He figured out where Josh had been and where he was, and brought them home safely."

"And what is your opinion of the Captain's interactions with your family, especially Joshua?" Sarah inquired further.

Again Wagner tried to object to the line of questioning again.

"Your Honor, he is after all the step-father of Joshua and Karissa."

"I also would like to hear the answer, proceed," Vale ruled, nodding to Mr. Harrison.

"Actually, Ma'am he has treated my wife, myself, Joshua, and Karissa with a great deal of respect and consideration. But Joshua really listens to him, that young man has changed considerably in the Captain's presence. He was a typical teenager, who did not listen to anyone, but in the past week he has changed, he is becoming a young man.

"Thank you for your candor Mr. Harrison." Sarah finished.

Mr. Harrison was allowed to regain his seat, and Mr. Wagner rested his case, feeling he could make up ground by tearing Sarah's witnesses apart. Sarah and Harm glanced at each other knowing Wagner had not made his case at all. Innuendo, assumptions, and speculation would not make a case.

xxxx

Following a twenty minute break, Vale then advised Sarah to call her first witness. Sarah called Dar Lin who entered took her seat in the witness chair. Sarah asked her to explain how she met then, Lieutenant Rabb. Dar Lin proceeded to explain that her twin Annie had been killed by their father, he had beaten her to death. Harm had made it his personal quest to find her sister's killer and to protect her. He had found her hiding in the basement of an abandoned house. He then made sure that she was not only safe, but got the best care from Jordan, his friend, who was a psychiatrist. Later, he made sure that she was taken in by a wonderful family who remain her parents to this day. Sarah thanked her, stating she knew it was difficult for her to retell of these past horrors.

Wagner began his cross, "wasn't then Lieutenant or now Captain Rabb just doing his job?"

Dar Lin responded without hesitation, "I didn't see anyone else putting themselves on the line for me. I was what you hear the news media call a 'nobody's child.' Captain Rabb was there for me. He told me that I was special and that I had a lot to offer the world. You see my father had always told us that we, my sister and I, had messed up his life, that we were the reason for all his problems. I do not believe that any part of what he did for me was 'just a job' to Captain Rabb."

"No further questions," Wagner conceded.

Sarah then called Mattie to testify. Mattie told of how she and Harm had met and how he became her legal guardian. How Harm had not only helped her, but also her father.

Wagner's cross was cutting, "didn't Captain Rabb put you back in your alcoholic father's custody and you were subsequently permanently injured . . . Is it not Captain Rabb's fault that you are in a wheelchair today? . . . Has he not abandoned you? He even moved to Europe?"

Sarah jumped to her feet objecting. Captain Vale was about to rule when Mattie held up her hand signaling, "I wish to answer, please." Vale nodded and allowed her to proceed. It was taking every ounce of restraint for Harm to sit through this, but he vowed he would not make this any harder on his wife or his daughter.

Although tears welled in Matties' eyes she bravely began, "Harm allowed me to learn to trust my birth father. Harm stepped back to allow me grow as a person. I was injured in an accident. Accidents happen and no one can predict them or totally prevent them, they are a part of life." Mattie stopped and took a deep breath then surged ahead, "Harm is my father, as he and Sarah have officially adopted me. And he would never allow me to be hurt. He has been there for me since the day we met. He sat by my bedside for six weeks while I was in a coma, he has been there through all of it, the good and the bad. He is in England because of his job, my **home** is with him, whether that is here in the states, or in England, or any place else in the world. It was my decision to go to the University of Virginia. I worked hard for this special scholarship with Harm and Sarah's help and support. And just so there is no mistake, or any attempt to twist my words, my fall semester, I will be attending Oxford, in England. I am moving home with my father, my mother and my little brother. We are a family, a very happy family. My father did not want me to 'put myself on the line' for him today. He is sitting there with pain and tears in his eyes, he wanted to protect me as he always has and as he always will."

The room became quiet. Mattie looked across to Harm who gave her a slight nod. Captain Vale broke the silence, "Mr. Wagner do you have any further questions of this witness?"

"No, your honor," he quickly replied.

Captain Vale thanked her and instructed Mattie to step down, then ordered a break for lunch.

xxxxx

_I thought this chapter shaped up nicely, (but you guys tell me what you think, please be honest your opinions mean a great deal to me). Although it took me a little more time than I had hope to pull this together. (I worked sixty four hours in seven days straight, ugh!) The next chapter will wrap up the inquiry hearing, at least I hope, that is the plan anyway._

_Enjoy_

_Lyn_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

xxxxx

1800 ZULU 1300 EST

JAG HEADQUARTERS

CONFERENCE ROOM

Upon reconvening Sarah stood and requested, "Your honor, I would like to call Captain Harmon Rabb as my last witness to refute Mr. Wagner's previous insinuations."

Harm looked at her before he got up to take the seat beside Captain Vale. They both knew they needed to directly deny any interference with Karissa's custody and explain that his agreement to the terms of the complaint withdraw, he saw as the best solution to the issue at that time.

After he was sworn in, Sarah began her questions. "Captain Rabb have you had any contact with Joshua or Karissa that was inappropriate or coaching in any form?"

"No. I responded to Joshua's email request for a letter of recommendation for the Naval Academy, which I believe the court has in evidence. I did not even know of Karissa's existence until I was summoned back to the states to assist with finding them. I had no other contact prior to finding them," Harm answered smoothly.

The evening of the Robert's party did you in any way invite or encourage, Joshua and Karissa to come to the Robert's residence?"

"No," he answered clearly.

"When the original complaint was withdrawn you agreed to terms that would knowingly keep Karissa from your influence and also keep her paternity a mystery. Why did you agree to these terms?" Sarah queried.

"Karissa is at an age where I felt she could not handle the news media attention that this incident generated. I have witnessed the news media at their best and worst, they can get very ugly. I also believed it would undermine the trust Karissa has with her mother and that would result in irreparable harm to Karissa. My decision was based on what was best for Karissa at that time." Harm supplied. "However, since that agreement, I have seen Annie, Mrs. Harrison almost strike Joshua in my presence. And insist on a second complaint against me. I believe this a way to keep me away from Karissa, but I had already agreed to those terms.

"Would you like to get to know Karissa and find out if she really is your daughter?"

Mr. Wagner jumped to his feet yelling, "objection, we are back at the paternity question again."

"On the contrary, Mr. Wagner I believe it is important for the board to hear Captain Rabb's opinion of why different events of this incident took place. After all, we have heard various opinions from people involved, why not the Captain's?" Sarah offered.

Vale and the other board members leaned together and conversed briefly. "Objection overruled, the board would like to hear the Captain's answer."

"Yes, I would love to get to know Karissa, to have another daughter would be wonderful. I thought that I was doing what was best for Karissa, to wait until she would be old enough to deal with all of this." Harm testified. "I believe all this turmoil is not good for any child, Karissa's age, but she has impressed me with her stamina and insight."

"Thank you, your witness," Sarah regained her seat, she was a little nervous but knew Harm could take care of himself.

Wagner began his cross, "So Captain Rabb, we are to believe that you are the innocent and injured party here?"

Sarah objected, "Was that a question?"

Wagner quickly back-tracked, "I will rephrase: So you were doing what was best for Karissa?"

"Yes, I believe so at the time, she has two loving parents, at her age I did not want to confuse her further. When she is older she could probably handle the situation better," Harm proposed.

"But now you have changed you mind? Or is that just convenient?" Wagner snidely added.

"I have not changed my mind, but I do believe there is another important factor that needs to resolved. Annie, Mrs. Harrison obviously feels threatened by my probable paternity. I thought Karissa would be better off with the only family she had ever known, then put a wedge between them" Harm voiced sincerely. "Convenience? I am not sure I understand your question but convenience does not even enter the picture with any of this."

"Are you playing the sacrificial lamb here?" Wagner goaded trying desperately to anger Harm.

"Objection," Sarah entered.

However, Harm seemed to wave her off, "I am not sure I understand where you are going with that Mr. Wagner, but I assure you I only have Karissa's best interest in mind," Harm stated calmly. "Otherwise I would have filed with the local civil court to legally pursue paternity rights, but again it would have caused a news media free-for-all."

"And you also testified that you in no form encouraged Joshua to run away with Karissa? You did not call Joshua or offer him something in return?" Wagner attempted to move away from the paternity issue.

"No, I did not have any contact with Joshua and as far as Karissa is concerned, again I did not even know she existed until I was summoned here to JAG Headquarters by my superiors."

"And now we are to think that you are a caring father?"

"Mr. Wagner, I do care very deeply for Karissa, even though we have barely met. However, if you are trying to insinuate that I should have realized Karissa existed and felt a connection, I am not sure how to answer that, sir."

"You mentioned seeking a civil hearing on the paternity issue, so you are going to pursue that avenue even though you had previously agreed to allow Mrs. Harrison to tell Karissa at an appropriate time. So, you lied when you made that agreement," Wagner was truly grabbing at straws.

"No, I will not file a civil motion with the news media hot on the heels of this incident. I stand by my decision to inform Karissa privately and then decide if genetic testing is required to confirm paternity. And before you ask, this decision was not taken lightly, my wife and I decided together, for what was not only best for Karissa, but also our family."

"Your son is adopted, correct?" Wagner switched his attack, as he was losing ground.

"Yes, my son Connor was adopted, as is my daughter Mattie," Harm explained.

"So you have no biological children?" Wagner pushed.

"That is correct, unless obviously, if Karissa is my biological daughter," Harm surmised.

"And the reason you have adopted your children?" Wagner kept digging.

"Your honor?" Sarah objected.

"No Sarah, I think it is important I answer that question," Harm stated. Sarah nodded and withdrew her objection "We have adopted our children, both Connor and Mattie because they were wonderful children in need of a loving a caring family. Mattie testified earlier to her background story. I could not be more proud of Mattie, and I am ever so grateful that she allowed us to adopt her, she has brought and continues to bring so much joy into our lives. As to Connor, our eight month old son. His biological mother was an underage, teenage mother who decided to give up her child for adoption. Does that answer your questions Mr. Wagner?"

"I have no further questions, your honor," Wagner ended, more than a little frustrated with his cross examination. He had been sure that this case would be fairly simple, after all those Navy jocks are all good looks and flash, with little or no substance. The court always believed the mothers.

"Colonel Rabb any further redirect?" Vale inquired.

"No thank you, your honor. The defense has completed our case. I feel we have proven without any doubt that Captain Rabb did not contact Joshua Pendry inappropriately at any time. Also that he did not interfere with the custody of the minor child, Karissa.

"Captain Rabb you may step down." Vale ordered. "We are stopping here for the day and we will reconvene at 0900 hours tomorrow."

xxxxx

1400 ZULU 0900 EST

DAY THREE BOARD OF INQUIRY

JAG HEADQUARTERS CONFERENCE ROOM

On the crack of the gavel to reconvene, General Cresswell rose to his feet and addressed the court "As both the complainant and the defense have rested their cases. Your honor and members if I may, Karissa has requested that she be allowed to testify. I believe her views need to be added to this proceeding." He calmly announced the request.

The three members took a several moments for an in-depth discussion. After several minutes Vale addressed the attorneys, "As this is a board of inquiry, we the board members feel we are still missing important facts. It is ordered that Karissa enter and testify. But, I am warning both attorneys and all that are present that I will not tolerate any type of badgering, you are to remember this is a child. Do I make myself totally clear on this matter?"

"Yes your honor," Sarah answered.

"Yes Ma'am," Wagner added.

"General Cresswell do you need a moment with her for before bringing her in?" Captain Vale asked.

"No your honor, I believe she is ready," Cresswell stated.

Karissa entered and the witness oath was explained to her by General Cresswell, who sat down beside her.

"Karissa do you understand that you are promising to God that you are going to tell the truth?" Captain Vale asked.

"Yes ma'am, I understand," she answered quietly.

Captain Vale proceeded to introduce each person in the room to Karissa. "There are some questions we would like to ask you. If you get scared or need to stop at anytime you let me or General Cresswell know and we will stop okay?"

Karissa nodded, "okay."

"Mr. Wagner you are first," Vale ordered.

"Karissa do you love your mother?" Wagner began.

"Yes of course, she's my mom," Karissa answered quickly her voice soft and subdued.

"Of course you do, do you feel your mother is a good mother?" he continued.

"Yes," Karissa answered, as she began to fidget in her seat sinking a little lower.

"Are you okay Karissa?" Captain Vale interrupted as she held her hand up to others in the room.

"Yeah I'm okay, I'm . . . just a little scared," Karissa answered softly.

"Karissa, Do you think you can continue? I know this is a scary experience but I promise that I will not allow anyone to hurt you."

As she threw a warning glance to the others in the room.

Karissa slowly looked up at Captain Vale tears evident in her eyes, as she slowly nodded her head and they began to spill down her cheeks.

"Your Honor, please," Harm softly complained as he stood. Sarah was on her feet beside him, holding onto his arm digging her fingernails into his uniform jacket just above the captain's stripes and mill rinde. "Your Honor it's not necessary to put this child through any more . . ."

"You are the one who put her here, what did you expect Harm. You and your perfect Navy, making the world a better place and all that bullshit," Annie screamed.

"Harm, don't" Sarah quietly reminded, choking on her warning.

Captain Vale ordered, "Mr. Wagner and Commander Mattoni please settle your client or she would be expelled from the room."

General Cresswell leaned over to Karissa and was speaking to her softly, trying to distract her from the chaos of the room.

"Everyone will regain their seats . . . **now**," Captain Vale ordered. "I will not tolerate any further outbursts from anyone, is that clear."

Looking beside her at a crying and frightened Karissa, Vale came to a decision, giving her a small smile and a wink. "Alright we are moving on to a much different approach. I will be the one asking the questions, and Karissa and General Cresswell will be who we will all listen to. Any problems or concerns will be expressed at a later time."

"But Your Honor. . . ," Wagner whined.

"No, Mr. Wagner we are not going to discuss this. We will proceed as I have ruled, if you cannot manage to control yourself then leave now, that also goes for the rest of you. Any further outbursts will result in the immediate expulsion from the courtroom, am I understood? . . . counselors?" as she glared at all in attendance.

"Yes, your Honor," Sarah, Harm and Mattoni answered simultaneously.

"And Mr. Wagner?"

"Yes, your Honor," he answered quietly.

"Karissa, are you okay?" Cresswell asked softly as she leaned close to her. "You should not be afraid. I am right here with you. And if you wish we can stop for today and come back tomorrow, or if you feel you cannot do this, we end it now. You have the power to tell us to continue or stop, this all hinges on how you feel?"

Vale leaned in with a smile and a wink, "You are a very brave young lady."

Karissa looked up wiping the tears from her eyes with her sleeve and nodded her head. "I'm okay, I'm strong like my father that's what Josh told me."

"You are a very brave young lady. This is just a time for you, General Cresswell and me to talk, okay? And everyone else is just going to listen. Am I totally clear?" Vale asked looking at each one of the others across the table from him. When he looked back at Karissa, she nodded her head and gave an attempt at a small smile.

"Okay Karissa, what grade are you in this year?"

"Second," came the soft reply.

"Second grade, that is wonderful, and what is your teacher's name?"

"Mrs. Reigle is my main 2nd grade teacher, but I'm also in the Gifted Support Class, so I also have Mrs. Zechman."

"Wow that is great. And what is your favorite thing about school?" Vale asked.

"I like recess, and my friends, Katie and Hillary. . . and I like reading, and science and math."

"Katie and Hillary, I bet are fun to be around." Vale commented.

"Yes, we play together at recess, we all like the swings."

"The swings, I bet you can go real high on them." Vale continued.

"Way high," she responded becoming a little louder, as she glanced around the table.

"Great, and I love to read too, can you tell me what are your favorite stories about?" Vale inquired.

"Dogs and horses," she smiled.

"Wonderful, now do you think it is okay for General Cresswell to talk with you, and I will listen? If you do not want to you just say so."

"Yeah, I'm better now," she bravely answered, as she nodded her head.

"You are doing fine Karissa," Cresswell added. "Did you like being at my house for a few days?"

Karissa nodded her head vigorously, "I really like playing with Tosha."

"And Tosha like playing with you." Looking around the room, he added, "Let me explain for everyone else, Tosha is my German Shepherd." Turning back to Karissa, "And you even helped feed, water, and take Tosha for walks, while you were staying at my house. My family really enjoyed having both you and your brother at our house."

"I liked staying there. I really love dogs. Mom won't let us have a dog." she softly added.

"You told me you wanted to ask some questions of your mom and dad, and Captain Rabb. Do you remember?" Again she nodded her head. "Do you think you can tell us your questions, and they are going to listen okay?"

Karissa nods her head, then adds, "Mrs. Goundie helped me to write them all down," as she pulls out a piece of paper from her pocket. "She explained to me that I might not get answers to my questions but at least everyone would need to listen to me."

"Yes, that is right, so go ahead and read off your list of questions and what you want to say to everyone," General Cresswell confirmed.

Karissa begins to speak her eyes glued to her paper, "Why do Mom and Josh fight about his school?" Karissa pauses then adds, "I really don't want Josh to go away, who is going to take me to school and take me swimming? Josh always does those things. And who is going to sleep on the floor beside my bed when the thunder is really loud? Josh always does." a single tear slowly slid down her cheek until she wiped it away with the back of her hand. "I don't like it when Mom and Josh fight. Mom yelled at Josh, that my real dad loved the navy more than me. I don't understand why my real dad wouldn't like me, what did I do wrong?"

Karissa pauses again briefly she glances up at General Cresswell who smiles and nods at her, she continues.

"I know that Mrs. Goundie and the general tell me that I haven't done anything wrong and that it is okay for me to ask my questions and tell people how I feel. Well, I want everyone to stop fighting and yelling. . . I know that Josh's dad was not my daddy, so I want to know if Mr. Harm is my real daddy? If he is my real daddy then I want to know what I did wrong? If he is, why doesn't he like me?" Karissa looked up from her paper and into Harm's tear glistened eyes. He was sitting with his hands clasped, his mouth resting against them as if to make sure he did not speak.

General Cresswell nodded to Karissa, she had done an excellent job.

"Karissa, I do not believe anyone could not like you. You did a wonderful job and you were very brave," Vale affirmed. "I am really glad that you told us how you feel. And I am sorry that I cannot answer your questions. But do you think you could answer a few questions for me?"

"Yes," as she nods her head.

"Can you tell me why you think the captain might be your father?" as he indicated Harm. "Did someone tell you something that made it seem like he could be your father?" Vale inquired.

"I figured it out. Hillary's mom is going to have a little baby, brother or sister, for Hillary. Her mommy let me feel the baby kick inside her belly. Hillary went to a special class at the hospital where they explained that a baby will grow in her mommy's belly for nine months and then the baby is ready to come out. Hillary showed me the coloring book that they gave her at the special class. Nine months, I was born in October and Josh's dad had already died a long time before that, so he can't be my daddy." she explained.

"Thank you. Do you know why Joshua took you away from your house on the fourteenth?"

"He and mom were fighting and I got hit, he took me to find Mr. Harm. He said Mr. Harm would be able to help."

"Karissa did you ever meet the Captain before?" Vale inquired again pointing at Harm.

"No, not before the day when, when we went to talk to Josh's dad," shaking her head as she answered. "It was quiet there all of those white stones, rows and rows of them."

"That was in Arlington Cemetery?" Karissa nods in agreement. "Did Josh ever tell you that he spoke to, or had contact with the Captain before you met in the cemetery?" Vale asked.

"I know that Josh sent him an email, I was in his room when he sent it. He really wants to go the special navy school."

"Karissa, you are very close to your brother aren't you?"

"Yes, Josh is the best big brother, he takes really good care of me."

"Do you think Josh would tell you if he spoke to the captain?" Vale asked.

"Yes, Josh would tell me if he spoke to him. We talked about the email and he told me stuff about Mr. Harm and mom, and how he saved them when someone tried to hurt them. Josh thought that Mr. Harm could get mom to listen about the special navy school that Josh wants to go to, and also get her to listen to me, I'm not a baby anymore."

"No, you are not you are a very brave young lady," Vale remarked. "Let me speak to the other board members a minute and see if they have any question before we let you go, okay?"

"Sure," with another nod of her head.

Vale and the other two board members huddled together to discuss the proceedings.

Karissa looked across the table at Harm and her mother. Harm leaned over and whispered to Sarah, "I do not know how much more of this I can take."

"Harm she is doing a wonderful job, it is obvious that she is a very bright young lady."

The members finished their discussion and turned toward the table. "Karissa you told us you love your mom. If Joshua does go to the special navy school, are you going to feel safe at home with your mom and step-dad?" Vale asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Goundie asked me that question." Karissa explained.

"Well, the most important thing in this whole meeting is that you feel safe, and are safe. So I'm sure Mrs. Goundie will make sure of it, just as General Cresswell and your parents have. Okay, another question, do you also love your step-dad?" Vale inquired.

"Yes," Karissa answered.

"If Captain Rabb was also your dad, how would that make you feel?"

"With two dad's I would be really lucky. Katie has two dads, so I would be just like her," Karissa responded without any hesitation.

"Okay Karissa it looks like you have answered all our questions. I would like to say that you are a very brave young lady to come in front of us today, I believe everyone is impressed with how you have handled yourself. I would also like to point out that you have done nothing wrong, on the contrary you have done everything just perfect. I think everyone in this room would tell you that. We all want to thank you," Vale summarized.

General Cresswell offered Karissa his hand and took her from the room.

Mr. Wagner started to speak to the board and Captain Vale stopped him, "We will be waiting until General Cresswell returns before we start Mr. Wagner."

On the general's return Mr. Wagner asked, "Your Honor. I must object, obviously Karissa is too young to be questioning her paternity. She had to have been coached by Captain Rabb to even think of these questions."

"Your honor, I object, first Mr. Wagner is attempting to testify himself and secondly Karissa appears to be a very smart young lady. I do believe she is already working on her multiplication tables, so she surely could figure out simple subtraction and addition to come to a conclusion about the time frame she was conceived. I took notice during her testimony she mentioned twice that it takes a baby 9 months to be born. She is stating a fact that she understands. And to even suggest Captain Rabb coached her is ludicrous and clearly an attempt to malign the Captain," Sarah explained emphatically.

Vale banged her gavel, "Enough." After a few moments of silence. "Mrs. Goundie what is your opinion of Karissa asking about her paternity? Do you feel she has been coached or has she the capability to question the circumstances on her own?"

"Karissa is a very intelligent little girl, she explained that she is in Gifted Support Classes. She tested at a 4th to 6th grade level in both reading and mathematics. She has impressed her teachers with the ability to solve problems for a variable, which is usually not a mastered skill level until a child reaches eleven or twelve years of age. She understands and can demonstrate the concepts of simple multiplication and division and is working on her 'times tables,' as she calls them. I have not heard nor have I seen any evidence of coaching. My opinion is that Karissa did hear a comment made by her mother during an argument that may have tipped her curiosity. I do believe that she has figured out that there are some inconsistencies to what she previously believed about her father. At this point, I can report that Karissa believes that Captain Rabb is her biological father. And she is anxious to get to know the captain, she has expressed her curiosity numerous times to me. I have also interviewed her teachers as well as her family members. She confides in her brother Joshua and indicates he is her protector. She loves both her mother and step-father," Mrs. Goundie summarized her evaluation.

The board members huddled for a few moments, then Vale asked, "Mrs. Goundie there is one area which is alarming to the members. The fact that there is evidence of Karissa being struck. I am presuming that you have looked into the circumstances and are following that situation?"

"Yes, I have, Karissa feels she was not the intended victim of the strike. When I interviewed her further, she was able to demonstrate understanding that the concept of striking someone as being wrong. She further expressed her frustration with the intensity of the arguments between her brother, Joshua and her mother. I have seen this young lady exhibit symptoms of stress related to these arguments and also to the uncertainty of her paternity. And I will continue to follow up with Karissa and the Harrisons until I have concluded there is no further need to do so."

"Thank you Mrs. Goundie for providing your expertise for the board."

After a few moments of silence, "Counselors are there any other witnesses to be called after hearing Karissa statement and Mrs. Goundie assessment?" Vale inquired.

"No, your honor," Sarah and Mr. Wagner answered simultaneously.

"Are you both ready for brief summations?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Mr. Wagner first," Vale ordered.

Wagner's brief summation stated that it had been shown that Captain Rabb knowingly interfere with the custody of a minor, Karissa Pendry. Evidenced by the email which he answered to Joshua Pendry.

Sarah's brief summation pointed to the emails themselves as evidence that Captain Rabb only answered a request for help from Joshua Pendry. She further stated that it would be impossible for the captain to knowingly interfere with the custody of Karissa Pendry, without knowing of her existence. In addition she pointed out that not only did Joshua's testimony clear the captain, but also Karissa's testimony denied any other contact with the captain.

"We shall conclude for the day. The members will go into conference this afternoon and decide the outcome of this case. You will be contacted when a decision has been made and provided with a time to reconvene to have said decision read into the record. Ladies and Gentlemen," Vale concluded with a tap of the gavel.

xxxxx

1300 ZULU or 0800 EST

HILTON HOTEL RESTAURANT 16TH STREET

WASHINGTON DC

Sarah, Harm, and Connor were eating breakfast in the hotel restaurant when both of their pagers activated. The two adults glanced at one another, both understanding this decision meant a great deal to their entire family. Connor or the other hand decided that his parents were spending entirely too much attention to their pagers, rather than to him, so he began to squeal DADA!, to the enjoyment of everyone in the restaurant, as patrons chuckles were heard. Harm pulled Connor from the highchair and into his lap, as Sarah called JAG Headquarters to find that the Board of Inquiry had indeed reached a decision, the board would reconvene at 1000 hours. The family finished their breakfast and then made their way to their rental car.

xxxxx

1500 ZULU 1000 EST

DAY FOUR DECISION OF THE BOARD OF INQUIRY

JAG HEADQUARTERS CONFERENCE ROOM

Captain Vale brought the hearing to order. The members decision was read, "by unanimous vote the complaint of Conduct Unbecoming, Article 133, of the UCMJ against Captain Harmon Rabb, Jr. was unfounded, therefore no punishment shall be awarded. In addition we also formally request that Mrs. Harrison be required to attend counseling sessions for conflict resolution and any other sessions Mrs. Goundie of the Baltimore Office of Children and Youth deems necessary."

Annie looked shocked, she slowly flopped back down onto her seat. Wagner was attempting to fawn all over her, telling her that they could file for a restraining order through the Baltimore courts. Paul Harrison finally had enough, "Mr. Wagner you will be paid in full, send us a bill for your time up to this point, **now****get****out****of****my****sight**." Commander Mattoni had to keep biting the inside of his cheek to make sure he did not smirk. The case had been shakily based on speculation more than evidence, he had tried to explain that to Annie Harrison from the beginning but Mr. Wagner had her sold on a pack of hot-air.

Sarah stood and thanked the members and then she requested that Captain Rabb read a very brief statement.

"This is highly unusual counselor," Vale indicated a conference with the other members. Then asked Sarah to give him the statement which the members looked over.

"Now before you object, Mr. Wagner . . . he seems to have left rather abruptly . . . Commander Mattoni I will allow you to also look over the statement," Vale suggested.

After the commander took a minute to look over the statement. Vale ruled, "Although this is unusual, I will allow this brief statement, Colonel." as Vale handed it back to Sarah.

Harm stood, "Mr. and Mrs. Harrison, I will continue to abide by the agreement made during the withdraw of the original complaint. I do not wish to expose Karissa to the news media's attention, which I feel would occur at the present time. I can only hope that some day, I be allowed to confirm paternity of Karissa and allow her to be welcomed into our family. Captain Harmon Rabb, Jr., JAGC, USN."

Captain Vale allowed a moment of silence then spoke, "Captain and Colonel Rabb, Mr. and Mrs. Harrison, The members would like to add an observation shall we say: "that you all need to sit down together and discuss Karissa, she is a very beautiful and amazing little girl. We fear if her requests for the answers to her questions continue to be ignored, she will soon take matters into her own hands. We have already witnessed that she is quite resourceful and very determined.' Ladies and gentlemen this Board of Inquiry is closed," as Vale tapped the gavel.

xxxxx

_Wow, finally a verdict, this story took on a life of it's own. _

_I have to add, that I think I confused some people with my comment of working 64 hrs, that was for my real life job not the story, sorry to confuse you. Dang job is taking away from my writing time how dare it! Ha ha!_

_Also a huge thank you to everyone for your support and help finding my mistakes – see I told you I fix them in my head as I read. I could never be a proofreader._

_I also must apologize for this chapter taking so long, my niece got married this past weekend in another state. I really did not expect to stay as long as we did. And we visited the Flight 93 Memorial on our way back through PA., quite worth the trip out of our way. Hopefully everyone will forgive me. We are not quite done yet, so I hope to finish and get it posted this weekend. _

_Lyn_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve - Epilogue**

xxxxx

2100 ZULU 1500 EST

JAG HEADQUARTERS

CONFERENCE ROOM

Following the verdict and the closure of the Board of Inquiry, the doors to the conference room finally opened. Frank and Patricia Burnett entered with Connor, slowly making their way toward Sarah and Harm. Sarah touched Harm's arm, "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I guess we cannot expect much more, can we?" Harm answered with a small, sad smile.

Sarah looked up at her in-laws as they approached and gave a sigh of both relief and frustration. Harm's mother first pulled her son and then her daughter-in-law into a hug, "Thank heaven." Connor looked up from his grandmother's arms, "Dada!" he called with a bright smile as he reached toward Harm.

"Hey buddy, daddy missed you," Harm mumbled into Connor's hair, as he kissed the top of his head, after taking Connor from his mom.

Frank announced, "We reserved the banquet room of Benzinger's for 6 pm for everyone to sit down and have a nice, quiet informal dinner. It is just to relax and enjoy some time with family and friends. You can invite whomever you wish."

"That sounds really good," Harm smiled, the tension from the past several days slowly receding, leaving him a little tired.

"Follow us back to the hotel and we can change and hopefully get Connor to take a little nap before 6," Sarah suggested.

"Yes, and we have the room adjacent to yours," Harm's mother agreed.

Harm and Sarah made their way out of the conference room and into the bullpen stopping to invite the Robert's, the general and family, and Jen to the gathering at Benzinger's.

2245 ZULU or 1745 EST

BENZINGER'S BANQUET ROOM

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

As the friends and family gathered, there was a great deal of the usual banter and ribbing. Everyone looked up when the door flew open and Karissa ran into the room. "Oh no," Harm murmured under his breath to Sarah. Karissa was soon followed by Annie and Paul Harrison.

"Karissa, I know you are excited but you must not run in the restaurant someone could get hurt," Paul admonished.

"Paul and Annie, and of course Karissa welcome," Frank Burnett said as he swiftly went to greet them. Sarah and Harm looked at one another, more than a little confused and stunned. "Harm, Sarah, everyone, I should explain: I spoke to Paul after the inquiry, when most of you were busy in the bullpen. I invited them to come and join us. We decided that maybe it was time for Karissa to meet her extended family, while we were all in one place. Especially since Harm and Sarah will be flying back to England in a day or two," He announced as he ushered the Harrison's into the room.

Harm was watching Annie intently, Paul sensed his confusion and hesitancy. He put his hand out to Harm. "After I spoke with Frank and your mother, we all felt it was about time that we all started to deal with the realities of this situation, isn't that right Annie?" Annie mutely nodded her head in agreement.

Karissa tugged at Harm's hand to get his attention, "Hi, I'm Karissa and you are my **real** daddy."

Harm reached over and pulled a chair out from the table and sat down to get himself on Karissa's level, "Hi, Karissa . . . it is really nice to meet you." Harm shook her hand and Karissa giggled. ". . . and this is my wife, Sarah and she is holding your little brother, Connor.

"It is really nice to finally meet you." Sarah added, as she put a fussing Connor down. As Sarah held him up holding onto his arms, he immediately toddled his way over to Karissa and smiled up at her.

"I think he likes me. I have a baby brother! Wait 'til I tell Hillary and Katie at school" Karissa exclaimed and giggled some more. Suddenly she became quiet and looked slightly distraught, "my mom said that you live in England and that is real far away, across the ocean."

"Yes, it's pretty far. I bet you studied about the pilgrims and the Mayflower in school, right?" with Karissa's nod Harm continued. "Well, they came from England across the Atlantic Ocean to settle America. Did your teacher ever show you the route on the globe?" again a nod, "Well both Sarah and I work in England so that it where we live now," Harm explained.

"But that's not fair, I'll never get to see you, if you live so far away," Karissa pouted.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, right now your sister, Mattie is going to school here in Virginia. So I'm sure we will make more than a few trips back and forth and I will make sure that we take time out to see you. And we are not going to live in England forever, we have plans to come back to the states to live. And I am sure you have email and we can set up webcams, so that you can see us and we can see you, and we can talk. Does that sound a little better."

"I guess so. . . can I come to see you sometime?" Karissa queried.

"I am sure if that is okay with your mother that could be arranged. Actually your grandmother, right over there likes to go on cruises and vacations to see other countries. I am sure she would love to bring you over to England to spend some time with us. Now how about I introduce you to the rest of the family? Over there is your sister Mattie," Harm continued. "Mattie get over here and meet your sister."

Karissa watched as Mattie quickly came over to her, "Hi, did you get hurt that you use crutches?" Karissa asked.

"Yes, I was injured in a plane crash, and these are called forearm crutches. They help me balance and get around as my legs do not have the strength and feeling to hold me up, so they make it easier for me to walk. . . And by the way it is really nice to meet you. I saw you in the bullpen at JAG a few times in the last few days."

"I saw you too. It is really, really going to be neat having a big sister. Josh takes really good care of me, but he will be going to the special navy school. I'm really going to miss him. Can you come and see me sometime?" Karissa asked.

"Sure, I think it would be a lot of fun, maybe we could even go shopping or go to a theme park some weekend, we will definitely have to make some arrangements, like getting dad's credit card," Mattie added.

"Oh, great," Harm whined.

Soon all the introductions were complete and the waitresses took orders for meals and drinks. Everyone was enjoying the conversations and camaraderie. Frank motioned Harm over, as he was speaking with Paul, "We are sorry we did not explain this earlier, but Karissa was really upset that she was not getting the answer, she felt she deserved. Paul convinced Annie that it was actually doing her more harm than good, by keeping this secret," Frank supplied.

"I also believe Mrs. Goundie's report on Karissa, following Karissa's own testimony helped to open Annie's eyes. She is starting to realize just how much she was hurting the kids by trying to hold on to them too tightly. We had an impromptu session with Dr. Herbster this afternoon. Annie is trying Harm, give her some time. But all that aside, when we told Karissa that you truly were her father. She insisted on being the one to tell you herself," Paul added smiling. "

Harm looked over at Annie, who was busy talking with Sarah and Trish, Sarah met his look and gave a warm smile. Then the corner of the room behind them garnered his attention as Karissa, Connor, AJ, Jimmy, and the twins were having a blast, all of them playing together, with Mattie and Josh supervising and/or refereeing, all adding to the fun.

"Harm I also wanted to ask, who do I call, to make them aware of how Wagner handled this case? I feel he is nothing more than an ambulance chaser, unfortunately he had Annie's ear and filled her full of falsehoods. I should have realized what he was doing and put a stop to it sooner." Paul inquired.

**THE ****END**

**xxxxx**

_And it is complete, ha! I hope that I kept everyone's attention. This is the longest story I have written to date, with many-a-multitude of mistakes, but I am learning. I actually took a look back at my original idea of the story – this is soooo much better. Although, I kind of painted myself into a corner with the inquiry, as I didn't want to even give a hint of impropriety to Harm's character. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. The character was/is a protector of children and those in need. _

_**Please **__PM __or __email __me__ and __let __me__ know __what __you __thought __and/or __how__ I __can __improve. __Constructive __criticism __is __always __welcome.__ Also __any __and __all __reading __suggestions __are__ welcomed._

_Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, guess who got called into jury duty right before we left for my niece's wedding, yep mwah. Is that a type of poetic justice or something?_

_Thank you all, you have been too kind,_

_Lyn _


End file.
